I Fell For You In San Francisco
by ShinobuFan175
Summary: Now that I'm finish, I'm not going to beat around the bush anymore. Keitaro wins two tickets to go to San Francisco & takes SHINOBU! What will happen to the both of them? Read, find out & review. Keitaro x Shinobu fic
1. Tickets

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Love Hina.

**Pre-Read by:** Zenapax

**I Fell For You In San Francisco**: Tickets

Keitaro didn't have a good start to his summer vacation. When school let out, he learned that his dad was ill and his mom had broken her leg. He immediately went to their aid, spending the last two weeks with them. During these two weeks, he cooked, cleaned, bought groceries and did every other chore while his parents recovered.

They were close to being fully recovered when his sister Kanako came back from her internship in Greece. When he told her about what happen to their parents, she told him that she'll take care of them for now on and that he should go back to the Hinata Sou tomorrow. Not wanting to pack his bags just yet, he went to the local mall to unwind. He played a few arcade games, read a few comics, eats lunch and watches a movie he has waited for since coming to help his parents. After the movie finished, he hurried home to get packing. He dodges people like Michael Vick dodging the Minnesota defense, when he bumps into a large man.

"Hey kid! No cutting in line."

"Cutting in line?" He moves to the slide to see a short line of people ahead of the man. "Sorry sir. I was trying to get home. What's going on in here?"

"You're not from around here, are you? Anyway, every year around this time, a raffle called Lucky Sucker takes place."

"Lucky Sucker?" he asks as both men walk closer towards the game.

"Yeah. Lucky Sucker is a raffle game where you spin this wheel and it will land in either a gray space or green space. If you land on the green space, you win a trip to a major city in one of the other continents outside of Asia." 

"WOW! But what if you land in the gray space?"

"If you land in the gray space, you get a sucker. There are 200 spaces, but are only five green spaces. That's why it's called Lucky Sucker. Either you're lucky or you're a sucker." The man turns away and walks even closer to the game. Keitaro decides to stay in line. He knows that with his luck, he'll end up being a sucker, but would try anyway. It takes a few minutes before he's the next one to play.

"All right! Who's our next victim?" says the host, looking at Keitaro. "You are? Good. Come up and spin the wheel!" He nervously walks to the wheel, takes a deep breath and spins it as hard as he can. He waits patiently as he can hear the spinner click each of the metal spacers on the wheel. As the wheel spins slower and slower, he notices that he's only a few spaces away from one of the green spaces. The wheel inches closer and closer to the space when on the last metal spacer, it bends the spinner, making it stop just before the green space. He stares at the floor, feeling robbed as people watching him sigh. "Too bad sir." He grabs a sucker in a nearby basket. "I hate to say this, but you are a..." Suddenly, they hear a click and look to the wheel to see that the spinner is pointing to the green space. Both the host and Keitaro are bewildered of what just happen. "Well, that never happened before." He puts the sucker back in the basket. "In any case. You're the first of the lucky five to win. What is your name?"

"HUH? Keitaro Urashima."

"Well Mr. Urashima, since you are the first one to win, you get first pick at your prize." Two lovely women roll out a board with five large numbered envelopes next to the host. "In case you or anyone out there in the crowd doesn't know, you Mr. Urashima will pick one of those envelopes. In it contains the place you travel to. Now, which envelope would you like?"

Keitaro is still in shock that he won. He looks at all five envelopes and can't decide. Without thinking, he says the first number that comes to mind. "I'll like envelope number three please."

"Are right." One of the women grabs the envelope and hands it to the host. "Thank you Karinka. Now Mr. Urashima," he opens the envelope. "You won two round trip tickets to San Francisco. You and a friend we be staying at the Radisson Miyako Hotel for one week, where you'll see all the sight that this lovely city has to offer." The host put everything back in the envelope and hands it to Keitaro. "Everything you need is right there. Both the airfare and hotel are paid for. Have fun on your trip."

"Thank you!" Keitaro happily skips all the way home, carefully holding the envelope. Once he's back at his parents' place, he heads straight to his room to pack his things. Once he's finish, he opens the envelope and carefully exams the contains in it.

"OK. Both tickets say that I leave at 9 pm in four days." He's overjoyed as he can imagery himself in San Francisco. Suddenly, he realizes that he's holding two tickets. "Wait a minute. Did he say that I can bring a friend?" He thinks back and remembers the host telling him that. "At least I won't be lonely, but who do I take?"

**GOOD OR BAD, PLEASE REVIEW =)**


	2. Decisions, Decisions

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Love Hina.

**Pre-Read by:** Zenapax

**I Fell For You In San Francisco**: Decisions, Decisions

Keitaro stares at the two round trip tickets to San Francisco, trying to decide who to take with him as he sits on the bus back to the Hinata Sou. He has already decided that he won't take his friends, Shirai or Haitani. Taking one of them would make the other jealous. He also determine that he won't take his Aunt Haruka. As much as he loves his aunt, he can't handle her bossy attitude on a trip like this. After factoring all the possibilities, he decides take one of the girls from the Hinata Sou with him. But with so little privacy there, he can only ask one girl and that's it, regardless if she rejects him or not. It takes the whole bus ride home before finally deciding on who to take. He leave the bus, thinking about the girl he wants to take out. He daydreams about the two of them spending time together in a foreign country, when he walks straight into someone as both of them fall to the ground. When the dust clears, he sees who he bumped into.

"Oh my." He picks himself up and helps the other person to their feet. "I'm sorry Aunt Haruka. I didn't see you there." Once she gets her balance, she smacks Keitaro upside the head.

"It's Haruka. And be careful where you walk!" She brushes the dirt off her clothes as he gets up. "By the way, I was trying to call you, but the phone was dead. What happened?"

"Oh that. My parents are behind on the phone bill, so it was cut off. Have you seen the girls? I really need to talk to..."

"That's what I been trying to call you about. They all left." Keitaro is bewildered and heart-broken with the news.

"They left? What happened? Is the Hinata Sou bankrupt or something?"

"It's nothing like that. While you where gone, some stuff just came up. Motoko went to train in the mountains and won't be back until school starts. Su's home country is in a civil war of some sort and she's the commander in chief. Kitsune is in Madagascar to watch Sarah while Seta is at a dig there. Mutsumi's mom is ill, so she went back to Okinawa."

"What about Naru...and Shinobu?"

"Naru is studying aboard for the summer in Rio de Janeiro. And Shinobu went on a trip to Sydney with her parents." Keitaro drops his head in despair. "What's wrong? Is something a matter?"

"No. No. It's nothing that you should be concerned about." Feeling depressed, he walks past his aunt and up the stairs. During his ascend, he thinks of what to do with the extra ticket he has. He comes up with a few possibilities, but doesn't like any of them. With each step he takes, he feels more and more miserable that he won't go on this trip with the girl that he wanted to ask as he reaches for the front door. When he opens it, he sees the TV on. Without hesitation, he reaches for the remote, which is on top of the couch. He turns it off and starts walking to his room.

"HEY! I was watching that!" Not expecting anyone to be in the living room, Keitaro freezes and shakes uncontrollably. He slowly turns around and smile when he see a familiar face behind the couch.

"Shinobu! What are you doing here? Haruka told me about your trip to Sydney with your parents."

"Oh that!" She looks happy, but a little sadden. "Well...you see...something came up with my parents at their jobs, so it got cancelled." She hops over the couch and lands on her feet, smiling at him. "But I'm glad that you're home, Sempai. It's been lonely the past two days."

"Two days? You been alone in here for two days without Haruka knowing?"

"Huh...yeah. I didn't want her knowing that I was still here because she might drag me along to help her at the Beach Café Hinata." She continues on by telling him how Haruka hired some men to help her out this summer since he was helping his parents, but he doesn't listen to what she is saying. Instead, he looks at her, thinking how much she has changed over the years. She has gotten smarter, getting all A's in her classes. She's also athletic, joining the school's soccer and softball team, leading both to win a championship. She's even a talented artist, drawing pictures that should be hung in museums. But most of all, she's a very attractive 16 year old, who happens to be popular among the guys. She let her hair grow out until her shoulder blades, braiding them in pigtails. She has a figure that makes some of the other girls at the apartment jealous. And had the prettiest face that people on the streets actually stop her so they can take a picture. But as popular as she is, she's still somewhat shy and only brings a few of her closest friends over to the Hinata Sou, where they either study or hang out together. Somehow, no matter how busy she is with school or her friends, she still helps out around the apartment. "... Without you here, anyone left would be forced to go on Haruka's trip to help out."

"Trip?" He smacks his forehead. "I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you then. Last night, I played a raffle game at the mall and won a trip to go to San Francisco." Shinobu tries to looks happy at his news, but looks more distressed.

"Oh. You did? When do you leave for your trip then?"

"In three days."

"Oh. OK." She drops her head in disbelief. "I guess I'll go with Haruka then. Like I said before, she doesn't want anyone here without you. I'll go cook lunch right now and you can tell me about what you been up too." With a smile, she turns around and heads to the kitchen. Keitaro can tell she doesn't want to go with his aunt on this business trip. No one she knows is coming with her and probably will get bored really quickly. Without hesitation, he goes into the kitchen, where Shinobu is starting to boil water.

"Shinobu?" He can tell she's still upset about him leaving.

"Yes Sempai?"

"I was wondering. How are you doing in your English class?" She looks a bit confused at his question.

"I'm doing really well in that class. I'm understand everything like grammar and spelling. Plus, I can almost speak it fluently like you. Why?"

"Because there's something I forgot to tell you about my trip. You see, I won two tickets to fly over there and since it's obvious that you don't want to go with Aunt Haruka, would you like to come with me to San Francisco?" Shinobu's eyes sparkle, getting bigger and bigger with the idea that she can go with him.

"You mean it? I can go with you?" He nods, seeing her jump around the kitchen with joy. "OH MY GOSH! I'M GOING TO AMERICA! I'M GOING TO AMERICA WITH SEMPAI! WHAT SHOULD I BRING? WHAT SHOULD I WEAR? DO I HAVE ENOUGH MONEY?" Overwhelmed with excitement, she bumps the pot of broiling water, which flies off the stove and soaks her from head to toe. The heat of the water makes Shinobu run around the kitchen, screaming in agony. It takes while before Keitaro calms her down.

"I'm sorry Shinobu. I didn't mean to get you all wet."

"It's OK. I'm just thrilled that I can go with you on your trip. But I am sorry for the mess I made."

"Don't bother. You just get change while I clean this and cook us lunch." Surprised by his thoughtful request, she goes straight to the bathroom and takes a shower, thinking of what the two of them might be doing together in San Francisco.

**GOOD OR BAD, PLEASE REVIEW =)**


	3. Arrival

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Love Hina.

**Pre-Read by:** Zenapax

**I Fell For You In San Francisco**: Arrival

"Please fasten your safety belts. We will be arriving at San Francisco International Airport in five minutes," The captain announces over the speaker as Keitaro wakes up from his nap on the plane. With tired eyes, he turns to see Shinobu looking out the window, all smiling and big eyed.

"Like what you see?" 

"The city is so big. I can't tell if this place or Tokyo is bigger." She press her face against the window.

"Well, you better buckle up soon. We'll be landing in a few minutes." She takes her face off the window and fasten her safety belt. The landing on the runway is so smooth that they didn't even feel the wheels hit the ground. After getting off the plane, they head to baggage claim and wait twenty-five before grabbing their bags. After getting through customs, Keitaro notices Shinobu's cheery expression and bouncing with each step as they pull their luggage to the front of the airport. "Can't wait to be in the city, can you?" She stops, contemplating the question before noticing that he took a few steps past her.

"HUH...*sweatdrop* yeah! I never been to America before, so I'm very excited to be on a trip like this." She quickly walks over to Keitaro. "You know Sempai, I always dreamed of vacationing in a city in America. Thank you so much for making it come true. What are we going to do in the morning?"

"Hmmm..." He thinks about it as they come to the front of the airport. "I'm not sure. But we're staying in the big city. Whatever we do, it should be fun like visit local monuments or museums."

"Maybe shop in the mall or swim at the beach."

"Yeah! Or maybe..." They take one step out of the airport and into the night air, feeling the coldest wind they've ever felt rush throughout their bodies. "...maybe...freeze...to...death."

"I...I thought...it...was summer?" Shinobu shakily says.

"So...did...I! Let's...get...a...cab...before...we're...icicles." They run to the sidewalk, waiting for a cab.

Ten minutes have gone by and not one cab has come by. He shakes wildly, not counting on San Francisco being cold at night and wishing that he was wearing a jacket and some pants, not the shorts and the short sleeve shirt is has on. He turns to see Shinobu shivering uncontrollably, knowing that she wants a coat to cover up the short-sleeve shirt and the mini-skirt she's wearing. Not wanting to see her in pain like this, he puts his arms around her body. Bewildered by his action, she asks "Sempai! What are...you doing?" 

"Trying... to... keep... you...warm." Noticing that he too is trembling, she puts her arms around his waist. Surprised, he looks at her, who is looking at him. Before they can do anything, a bright light shines on the two of them. They both turn to it, where it fades a little, reviling a taxi cab as the cabbie, wearing a green jacket, black cap and khaki pants, steps out.

"Cold huh?" The cabbie says. He goes to the back of his cab and opens the trunk. He then goes around and opens the back door, letting them get inside to get out of the cold winds. It only takes a few minutes for the cabbie to load the suitcases before getting back into the cab. The cabbie turns around and ask "So, where are you two love birds going?"

"Huh?" Keitaro says, regaining some warmth in himself.

"What!? Love birds!?," Shinobu manages to say with a slight blush. "I...I... I'm not his girlfriend!" The cabbie looks at her very hard.

"Whatever you say miss." He turns back around, putting his hands on the steering wheel. "So, where to?"

"The Radisson Miyako Hotel please." Keitaro says.

"A hotel?! And I thought the young lady wasn't your girlfriend?" Keitaro curses the cabbie in Japanese while he starts up the engine and drives off. Because the cabbie never respond to him, he talks to Shinobu in their native tongue.

"Sorry for my language towards him."

"It's OK. I wanted to do the same thing. By the way, how much money did you bring on this trip?"

"Hmm...I'm not sure."

"HUH? What do you mean?"

"Before I left to go to my parents, I took all the money from my account because I was worried that Kitsune would steal it again. I took whatever money I had left along on this trip. So I'm not sure how much I have. All I can tell you is I have at least a thousand American dollars in my wallet."

"A thousand American dollars?"

"Yeah. I read that there is a bank near the hotel that will exchange my yen into dollars. I'll do that tomorrow." Shinobu turns her attention to the sight of San Francisco, mostly looking at buildings and stores that are close for the night. Keitaro turns towards the cab driver and ask "Sir, why is this city so cold?"

"Haven't you heard the old saying? The coldest winter you'll ever face is a summer in San Francisco." Keitaro turns his attention towards the cab driver's picture. He doesn't notice until now that the cab driver almost looks exactly like him: slim face, brown eyes, same skin tone, wears glasses. If the cab driver's hair wasn't black and looked a little Japanese, he could have sworn that he was looking into a mirror or meeting his identical twin. However, something bother the way he looked to him. 

"Sir. I was wondering. How old are you?" Unknowingly, Shinobu gives him a funny stare.

"Me? I'm twenty. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing. Really." he says, thinking that he's only three years older then him. "You must have lived here all your life if you're driving a cab and only twenty years old." The cabbie lets out a big laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You!" Still laughing. "Sure. I know my way around this city, but I only lived here for three months."

"You have? How do you know this place so quickly?"

"Well, I go to the University of San Francisco, where I major in photography. Because the city has more things for me to photograph than in West Pittsburg, I pretty much know how to get anywhere in this city."

"Oh. Where's West Pittsburg? Is that a nearby city?"

"No." The cabbie take a hard left down Sutter Street, just before the lights turn red. "It's what I like to call a small town that's far away from here."

"How far is it from West Pittsburg to your school then?" The cab stops as they reach a red light on Hyde Street.

"Let's just say it takes me about an hour and a half to get to the school on bus and the BART train." The cab driver steps on it as the light changes to green. "Luckily for me, I live with a few friends of mine in the Richmond District on Balboa, so it now takes ten minutes.

"What's BART?" Shinobu ask.

"BART stands for Bay Area Rapid Transit. It's a way for people here or from the East Bay to get around San Francisco if they don't want or know how to drive." The cabbie make his way into the hotel. He makes a u-turn before parking the cab in front of the hotel doors. "Your stop. That'll be thirty-six sixty-nine." He pops open the trunk as Keitaro slips him the money.

"Keep the change." The cabbie grabs the money and is surprised to see a fifty dollar bill.

"What? You're kidding me?!"

"No sir. Keep the change."

"Well, if I'm going to keep this then," He opens the glove compartment, grabbing two green tickets and a map. "I want you to have theses." He hands it to Keitaro.

"What are they?"

"The two tickets are muni fast passes. You can use them to get on the buses for free. Plus on the BART train, but only between Embarcadero and Balboa Park."

"WOW!" Shinobu says, grabbing her fast pass. "We can have this?"

"Yeah. You two seem like nice people. It wouldn't feel right for me to have you pay for transportation, unless you use a cab of course."

"But don't you need them?" Keitaro asked.

"Na. I found those two on the street this morning. You wouldn't believe what you can find in this city. By the way, fast passes work only during the month. But since this is the middle of August, you shouldn't worry. The map are bus routes around San Francisco. You might need this if you travel around the city on bus. "

"Thank you sir. Hope to see you around."

"You too. And sir, treat the young lady well. This city had a lot to offer." Keitaro waves to the cabbie and step out of the cab. He lets Shinobu slide out his way before closing the back door.

A bellboy puts all their luggage in a cart while another opens the door for them. They don't enter until they watch the cabbie speed out. Once inside, they walk towards the front desk and get their keys. Then they go to the elevator, where the bellboy is waiting for them with their luggage. Once it stops on their floor, they head towards room 214. Keitaro uses the key and opens the door, letting the bellboy go in to put the luggage away. Once the bellboy finishes, he tips him five dollars and goes back into the room with Shinobu. They're amazed with the room as they see a big screen TV, mini-bar, a small kitchen and a computer.

"WOW! We must have hit the jackpot or something Sempai." Shinobu says, checking out the computer. "I never been in a hotel room like this before."

"Me either. Guess I hit it big at that raffle game." Keitaro opens a door and goes in to see that he's in the bathroom. He's surprised that not only is there both a shower and bathtub in the room, but also a jacuzzi. Before he can test any of it out, he hears a scream. Quickly, he runs back into the room and doesn't see Shinobu. He turns to his left to see that the door is close, but when he turns around, he notices an open shoji door. He slowly walks in and is relieved to see that Shinobu isn't hurt, but is pointing at something. It's hard for him to tell what she's pointing at since her arm is shaking madly. "What's wrong Shinobu?"

"Sempai! There's only one bed!"

**GOOD OR BAD, PLEASE REVIEW =)**


	4. Japantown

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Love Hina.

**Pre-Read by:** Zenapax

**I Fell For You In San Francisco**: Japantown

After a long and tiresome night, Shinobu wakes up, stretching her arms and yawning. Just before she gets out of bed to cook breakfast, she looks around and is frightened. She sees three doors instead of one. The walls have abstract and landscape artwork instead of her posters of Vivian Hsu and Rico Yan. And wonders why there is a big screen TV where all her stuffed animals used to be. 

"Where am I?" She jumps out of bed and rushes to the sliding glass door. When she looks out, she sees large unfamiliar buildings, but gives a sigh of relief. "Oh yeah. I forgot. I'm in San Francisco with Sempai." She turns her head a little and looks at the slept-in bed, recalling what happened the night before.

After telling Keitaro that there was only one bed, he panicked, waving his arm and saying "OH MY GOSH!" repeatedly, before fainting to the ground. After reviving himself a few minutes later, he pondered over the situation at hand. He goes into the living room and examines the couch, which turns out to be a sleeper sofa. He tells her that she can take the bedroom because she found it first, but she argues with him, saying that he should take the bedroom because he won the trip to come here. Before letting a verbal argument start, he lifted his hand high above his head. Shinobu immediately understood what he was doing. Whenever she got into a very heated verbal argument with any of her friends, they would always play rock paper scissors to determine who was right. Doing the same thing, they begun to play. Once they decided on their weapon of choice, Keitaro's scissors beat Shinobu's paper, making him the winner. Respecting his victory, she smiled and went into the bedroom to unpack a few things before going turning in for the night.

Realizing where she is, she slides the glass door open and steps onto the baloney, taking in the morning air along with the view of the city. She stays there for a few minutes before going back into the bedroom and heading into the bathroom. Keitaro told her what was already inside there, but is still amazed to see it. Before going back into the bedroom to grab her toothbrush, she sees a note taped to the mirror. Curious, she walks over there and reads it.

_Shinobu-_

_I've gone to the bank to exchange the money and will explore the hotel. I'll be back in a few hours._

_-Keitaro_

She tosses the note into the trash can and opens the other bathroom door that leading into the living room. She's looks at the clock on top of the other big screen TV and is in shock to see that it's 10:30. Not wanted to leave the hotel room in fear that Keitaro might return soon, she goes back into the bedroom, where she changes into shorts and a sleeveless shirt. She grabs her suitcase and neatly puts her clothes in the drawers next to the bed. Once she's finishes, she grabs a small leather bag that contain her toothbrush, toothpaste, dental floss, deodorant, razor, shaving cream and travel size mouthwash before going into the bathroom. After arranging it the way she wants them to, she goes back to the bedroom to finish unpacking. Before she grabs the last item in her suitcase, she hears a click in the living room. Wondering who it is, she get up and opens the bedroom door to see Keitaro step inside. He looks rather paranoid, scanning the room while holding onto a blue bag.

"Hi Sempai." He screams, putting his hands up in the air, thus tossing the blue bag in the process. He looks to see Shinobu, sweating profusely. 

"Shinobu." He puts his arms downs and walks towards her, patting her on the back to calm her down. "I'm sorry. You just scare me. That's all." She manages to crack a smile.

"It's OK, but why were you acting all crazy like that?" He turns around to grab the blue bag.

"This."

"What's in it?"

"The money I exchange from the bank this morning."

"Oh. How much did you get?" Keitaro slowly walks towards her and whispers in her ear.

"300,000 American dollars." Shinobu's mouth falls to the floor before screaming.

"WHAT?! YOU GOT..." Keitaro covers her mouth.

"SHHH. Be quiet. I don't want everyone at the hotel knowing that we have a lot of money." He uncovers her mouth.

"OK. But how did you get that much money to begin with?."

"Guess the interest really kicked in. That's my only explanation. Since we have a lot of money, we can spend it on food, survivors, movies and other things."

"Yeah. We can..." Shinobu suddenly realizes what he just said. "WE?! Don't you mean you? It's your money!" Keitaro shakes his head with a slime.

"I know, but you can share it with me. And don't worry about the cost of stuff. You don't have to pay me back. Just please don't spend it all. I'd like some stuff too and some money left over when we go back, so we need a budget." Shinobu feels overwhelmed with his special act of kindness.

"Don't worry Sempai. I won't. I don't think I could spend 100,000 yen in one week."

"Me either." He looks through the open bedroom door. "What were you doing in there?"

"Just unpacking a few things. I was thinking of watching one of the VCDs on the DVD player and..."

"What? You brought the DVD player that your dad got for your birthday last year?" 

"No. No. There is a DVD player underneath the TV in the bedroom."

"Oh. What are you going to watch?"

"I Love You." Keitaro immediately breaks out in a cold sweat.

"You...what?!"

"I Love You." Shinobu realizes what she told him and starts waving her hands, blushing all over. "I mean that's one of the VCDs I brought over! It's titled I Love You. I also brought Parasite Eve and Everyday Is Valentine and..." 

"Oh. That's what you meant!" Keitaro says, laughing in relief.

"I'm sorry for the misunderstanding."

"Don't worry about it." They have a good laugh until Shinobu's stomach growls. "Didn't you eat something?"

"I woke up like a half hour ago and was waiting for you to come back."

"Oh." He looks at his watch. "Well, we better get some food then. I don't want you starving."

"Where shall we eat then?"

"The hotel is in some place called Japantown. The receptionist at the front desk gave me a map of the area and from what I saw, there are a lot of restaurants. We can walk around a bit and you can choose where to eat. They all seem good to me."

"OK. But let me get my camera." She goes in the bedroom and returns a minute later. "OK. Let's..." She looks down and notices what's she's wearing. "Oh no. I'm sorry. I should change first."

"Don't worry," he tells her. "The weather out right now is warm enough. I saw some people also wearing shorts."

"Hmmm..." She thinking real hard, pondering what to do. "OK. I'll go out like this. I trust your judgment." Bring along a small backpack, the two head out to explore Japantown. They enter through a door that connected the hotel to the Miyako Mall. That mall was rather small and nothing appealing to her appetite. They manage take a few picture of themselves on a bridge that acts like stairs and together in a cardboard cutout of Godzilla and a large robot.

Once they stepped onto Peace Plaza, the first thing they notice is a five-storied pagoda tower. They take a closer look to read the summary of the tower, called Peace Pagoda. They take pictures of themselves next to the tower and are fortunate to find someone to take a picture of them together. Not feeling like crossing the street to the Buchanan Mall area, they go straight into the Kintetsu Mall.

Inside, they're stunned to see a rather large rock waterfall next to the Murata Cafe Hana. After taking their pictures next to it, they enter Japan Video which is near by. Keitaro wants to make sure that she gets some food before shopping, but couldn't denied Shinobu's request. Once in, they pretty much stayed in the anime section and end up getting a few things: Shinobu buys a Lost Universe soundtrack CD and a Ranma 1/2 art book while Keitaro buys a Maho Tsukai Tai art book. The place also rents DVDs, so they get all of Kare Kano and Strawberry Eggs. After their purchase, they continue walking around. But Shinobu found nothing appealing to eat either. 

When they enter Webster St. Bridge, Keitaro starts to worry that Shinobu might not eat anything when he accidentally bumps into her, falling down on top of one another. Embarrassed, they immediately get up.

"I'm sorry," they say together with their heads looking at the floor.

"No. No. It's my fault," Shinobu says. "I stopped to look at the restaurant."

"That's OK. Wait? A restaurant?" Keitaro looks around and sure enough, sees the restaurant. "HUH?! There is a restaurant on the bridge called...On The Bridge?!"

"Yeah. I never heard of a place like this before in Japan."

"Me neither."

"Americans thinks of weird places for locating their businesses." She takes a picture of the sign. "Want to eat in there though? I don't think we'll ever find another place like this again."

"Sure. After you." Like a gentleman, he let's Shinobu enter first. They sit at the booth and are handed a menu by the waitress. They look at it carefully, noticing a lot of pasta items. In a few minutes, the waitress comes back to get their order. Shinobu orders the chicken and mushroom spaghetti with a lemonade while Keitaro orders the kinoko no spaghetti with a coke. They also spilt the chicken lime for a side dish. The waitress takes their menus and heads off back into the kitchen.

"Small place," Keitaro says.

"Yeah. But when you think about it, this is the perfect size for a restaurant like this."

"True." Keitaro looks at Shinobu's cheerfully expression, but something doesn't set well with it. "You OK?" She quickly turns her head towards him.

"Yes. Yes. Why?"

"You looked a bit sad. Any reason?"

"No. But I did wish I was with parents."

"Oh. So you didn't want to go on this trip with me."

"No!" Shinobu frantically waves her arms and yells in Japanese, blushing all over. She stops when she notices everyone in the restaurant, including the waitress who just gave them their drinks, is staring at her. She covers her mouth with one hand and turns ever redder in embarrassment. "I'm sorry Sempai."

"It's OK Shinobu. I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't, but my parents are doing well with each other and I wish we could spend some time together. You know how I felt when they got divorced."

"I remember," he says, taking a slip of coke.

"But thanks to you and everyone at the Hinata Sou, you all helped me get thought the toughest problem in my life. Now that my parents have been on good terms with each other for a year now, I feel that we can be a family again."

"That's great. But does that mean you'll be leaving once they get back together?" Shinobu pondered the question for a bit.

"I don't know. I really never thought of it." The food comes a second later. Both of them enjoy each delicious bite while trying to take a picture of the other one eating. When they finish, Keitaro pays the waitress and exits the restaurant, heading to the Kinokuiya Building.

The first place they go into is the Kinokuniya Bookstore. Surprisingly, all they buy were shirts for themselves and everyone at the Hinata Sou. Then they go into Kinokuniya Stationery. Shinobu gets some paper and postcards of San Francisco, along with Keitaro. They look around downstairs, but don't find anything they liked in any of the stores. There are a few mini-photo booths, but they are all broken. Keitaro checks the map and sees that the Kabuki Theatre is next door to the building. They go out of the building and walk towards the theatre.

"Want to watch a movie?" Keitaro asked.

"OK. You pick. I'm willing to watch anything." He scans the titles for a movie to watch together. He found one, but doesn't know if she'll even want to watch it.

"You sure?"

"Sure I'm sure." With that, Keitaro walks into the booth and orders two tickets to see  Bad Boys 2. He worries that she doesn't like his choice while they're inside, but seems to enjoy herself. He feels comfortable with her, sitting close to one another. But didn't enjoy the few moments where Shinobu elbows him when she laughed too hard.

After the movie, they go back in the Kinokuniya Building, up the stairs, pass the bridge and back into the Kintetsu Mall. This time they look thoroughly within the mall. They go into the Mikado Kids Corner where Keitaro buys some origami paper. Before making the purchase, Shinobu shows him a funny postcard that read: _It's been such a long trip, I've forgotten where I was going_. Thinking of Mutsumi, they both laugh, purchasing one for themselves. They go into Murata Cafe Hana, where they each buy a large green tea ice cream cone before heading back to the hotel room.

**Warning:** Please don't use this story as a guide to San Francisco. I don't want to be responsible for you getting lost!

**GOOD OR BAD, PLEASE REVIEW =)**


	5. Chinatown

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Love Hina.

**Pre-Read by:** Zenapax

**I Fell For You In San Francisco**: Chinatown

Shinobu, eager to leave, quickly gets dressed in the bedroom. She put on a long-sleeve shirt that she just happened to pack for no reason and a knee-high skirt. Grabbing her purse, she steps foot into the living room, where she sees Keitaro on the couch, looking at the bus map while the TV is on.

"What are you doing Sempai?" He turns his head a little towards her.

"I'm just checking how to get to Chinatown with all these buses. I'm also trying to listen to the weather report on the TV so I know how cold it is and it's not working very well. I just end up watching more and checking the map less"

"Oh. You think I can watch the TV while you check the map?"

"That would be great." Shinobu takes her sit next to Keitaro. Within a few minutes, she gets the weather report but is kind of confuse while he almost figures out how to get there. "Sempai? How cold is 64 degrees Fahrenheit? I don't remember how to do the conversion." Keitaro puts down the map and thinks for a few seconds.

"The convention for Fahrenheit to Celsius is the Fahrenheit unit minus 32, then divided by 1.8. So it's 17.8 degrees right now."

"That's seems manageable. Got how to get there?"

"Yeah. It was easier than I thought. We just need to take the 2, 3 or 4 bus on the corner of Post Street and Laguna Street, get off at Grant Street and walk two blocks up Grant Street."

"That's all?"

"Yep."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Shinobu grabs his wrist and pulls him off the couch, but tries to stand his ground.

"Wait!" Keitaro stands up with Shinobu still clinging onto his wrist. "Do you have your key to the hotel room and fast pass? I want to make sure that you have them both before leaving." She let's go of his wrist and opens her purse, pulling out both items.

"See? I'm prepared! How about you." She puts them back in her purse.

"I have them right..." Keitaro searches his fannypack and starts to sweat. "Uhhh. Where is it?" He ransacks the living room for it, but turns up empty. A bit tired, he hears Shinobu laughing. "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry Sempai, but I took them last night while you were sleeping." She opens her purse and shows him two fast passes and two hotel keys, putting one of each back into her bag. "I want to play a joke on you and..." She stops talking as Keitaro looks enrages at her. Noticing she's about to cry, he stops making his angry face and grabs the items.

"Please don't do it again. I just want to have enough time for the both of us to have fun." Feeling better about the prank, they both head out the door.

They leave through the hotel's front door and start walking to the bus stop. It only takes a minute since the bus stop is half a block away. They wait a few minutes before the number two bus arrives. The whole ride takes about ten minutes before they get off on Grant Street and start waking. Once they reach the corner of Grant and Bush, they're taken back at the sight and beauty of the Dragon Gate. Before going through the gate, they take pictures of it. First by itself, then with one of them next to it.

During the walk, they are surprised by all the shops on the street. Mostly home furnishings and restaurants. The first place they go into is Fashion Bag and Gifts, a block and a half from the Dragon Gate. Inside, they see a lot of souvenirs of San Francisco like shirts, magnets, picture frames and snow globes. Other items they didn't except to see like ties, dishes, vases, luggage and cups. They were wondering why there were Chinese shoes until they went farther back to see a lot Chinese clothing. Mostly kung-fu suits and dresses. Keitaro tried one of the kung-fu suits out. It felt nice on his skin, since it was silk. Shinobu thought he looked cute when he stepped out, but also thought it was a pair of pajamas. After he finishes changing back into his clothes, she tried on one of the dresses. When she stepped out, Keitaro thought she was stunning in the dress, but didn't realize how short it was, going mid-thigh. Together, they purchase a few picture frames, magnets, a snow globe and a black kung-fu suit. He was about to purchase the dress Shinobu tried on, but says that she may not have enough space in her bag for the things she's planning to buy. After paying for the items, the clerk gives them a map a Chinatown.

They walk one block before entering Canton Bazaar. The first thing they notice when they go inside are two sets of stairs, one going up and one going down. They decide to go upstairs. When they reach the top, they hear a whistle going off. Looking around, they see a stuffed monkey on the top of the step. Keitaro waves his hand around the monkey's mouth, where it whistles again.

"That's cute," Shinobu says.

"But a little annoying if you have to pass it every time," Keitaro says.

Once they stop playing with the monkey, they looking around to see more dresses, purses, scarves, sarongs, kimonos and stuffed elephants. Shinobu grabs a green sarong before they proceed going down. 

Taking a look around the floor level, they find more dishes, silver boxes, semi precious gemstone globes, a mist maker, Chinese bobble head dolls, tea pots, incense, incense holders, element candles, Mahjong sets, cedar hope chests, gongs, a few antique wooden panel and statues of either Buddha, elephants or warriors. Keitaro takes a Mahjong set and a bobble head doll while Shinobu grabs a mini statue of Buddha before going down the other set of stairs.

There, they see more of home furnishing items like chairs, tables, cabinets, lamps and shrine. They also have a lot of swords that they know Motoko would probably like, but doubt that they can bring it home. Looking around a bit more, they find what they thought was another shrine. But taking a closer look, they see pillows inside. "What is that?" Shinobu ask as he walks towards it.

"It says it's a Chinese Marriage Bed." He starts to blush with the idea of bring it back to the Hinata Sou and having the two of them sleeping in it. Luckily, his back is facing her.

"They have a bed just for that?" She thinks the same thing, but doesn't blush.

When they get back to the floor level, Shinobu notices a stuffed panda with a kung-fu shirt and grabs it, making it part of her purchase.

When they reach the corner of Grant and Sacramento, there is some construction going on, so they cross the street and enter into Chinatown Kites. They don't buy anything in there, but Shinobu is amazed with tall the different shapes and designs of the kites like helicopters, butterflies, fish, sharks, bees, dolphins and dragons. While taking a look in the back, Keitaro stays near the front. There is not much to look at, but does see something other then kites. He goes to the small yellow box that read 'emergency survival kit'. It in are small glass tubes. He picked one up and almost drops it when he sees a condom inside of it. Before he can daydream any perverted thoughts, he puts it back and hides behind the box before Shinobu comes back.

"Let's go?" she asks. He nods and makes sure that she is ahead of him, so she doesn't notice the so-called survival box. One block after that store, they enter Peking Bazaar. It's pretty much like the Canton Bazaar, with the exception of no top level and a bigger selection of jewelry.

When they reach Washington, they are handed a brochure of the Chinatown Restaurant. Keitaro checks his watch, which reads 1:30. Knowing that they haven't eaten in a while, they go down half a block into the restaurant. When they sit down, the waiter hands them a cup of water and a menu. It doesn't takes long before they're ready to order. When they waiter comes back, Shinobu gets the lemon-grass chili chicken and green tea while Keitaro gets the smoking tea duck and plain tea. Both also share an order of mu shu pork and potstickers. When waiting for their food, Keitaro notices the Shinobu is a little disturb with something. "Are you OK?"

"Not really," she says. "I'm debating something."

"Oh. Is it anything I should know?"

"Maybe." She takes a sip of her tea before speaking again. "I was wondering if we should have English names?"

"English names? What do you mean?"

"Well, Sachiko told me that when her older sister went to the University of Kansas, no one could pronounce her name. She decided to get an English name after being sick and tired of everyone calling her 'Hey you!'." Keitaro starts thinking about the idea, but the food arrives. When they're finished, Keitaro is handed the bill and two fortune cookies. He puts the money on the plate and hands Shinobu a fortune cookie. She breaks it in half and reads it out loud. "'You will have a fun and exciting journey ahead of you.' WOW! It must be talking about the trip. What does you say Sempai?" Keitaro also break the cookie in half. He hesitates before reading it.

"You believe in the goodness of mankind." He puts the fortune in his pocket and both leave the restaurant. "You know, the idea about having English names seems like fun. I doubt this city would even have our names on any of their products."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah. I think I should have one too."

"That's great! What's going to be your English name?" Keitaro thinks about it for a while as they enter back into Grant.

"I don't know? You just gave me the idea. How about you?"

"I haven't really thought of it long enough. Maybe if we go into one of the stores. I keep seeing names on like mini-license plates."

"That sounds good. At least when we find a name, we already have an item for it. Lets just go n there." He points to Treasure Island Gifts. They don't have name plates or anything else to look for an English name, but they do buy Chinese coins. When they leave, they feel cold winds. Not used to the sudden change in weather, they go into the first store they reach. Once they feel heated, they see what each of them have been looking for. Keitaro goes towards the coats while Shinobu checks out the name plates. He grabs a coat and walks towards Shinobu. "So, you found one yet?" She continue to scan before she take a name plate off.

"Yes! I like this name! Rebecca!" She shows him with a smile. "Hey. Where did you get that?" Pointing to the coat.

"I got it over there." Pointing to the sacks of coats on the other side of the room. Shinobu goes over and grabs a coat. When she walks back, she see Keitaro near the key chains. "What's you looking for?"

"I'm looking for my English name. Ha! There it is." He grabs the chain and puts it with the name plate. Shinobu looks for hers, but he told her that he already has it, showing her. He hands it to her and is overjoyed. "Thanks Sempai. By the way, what's your English name?"

"It's Billy." After their purchase, they put on their coats and walk a block and a half into Asia Star. Inside, their are a lot of CDs and VCDs of Chinese stars. Farther back, they see car and cell phone accessories. While looking around, Keitaro notices stairs. He motions to Shinobu, who is playing with a Spider-Man doll, to follow him down the stairs. Once they reach the bottom step, they looks around and see photo albums, stationery, board games and stamps. They don't purchase anything and feeling tired, start head back.

Once inside their hotel room, Keitaro puts his souvenirs into his bag while Shinobu goes in the bedroom to take a nap. When he finishes packing, he takes the fortune out of his pocket.

'Man! I wish I didn't lie to her about my fortune, but I have such strong feelings for, I might have scared her if I did read it.' He looks through the partly open door, seeing Shinobu lying on the bed while reading his fortune over and over again to himself. 'The love of your life is in front of your eyes.'

**Note:** Anyone get the joke of their English names?

**Warning:** Please don't use this story as a guide to San Francisco. I don't want to be responsible for you getting lost!

**GOOD OR BAD, PLEASE REVIEW =)**


	6. Temptation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Love Hina.

**Pre-Read by:** Zenapax

**I Fell For You In San Francisco**: Temptation

Tired from a long day of sight seeing, Keitaro and Shinobu creep back into their hotel room. He walks side to side in the room before flopping face first onto the unmade sofa bed. "Boy! That was by far the longest day of my life!"

"But Sempai, it's only 8 o'clock," Shinobu sits on the desk, next to the computer.

"8 O'CLOCK?!" He turns his head to the clock. "You got to be kidding me! We left around 9:00 this morning. I swear it's midnight or around there." Shinobu giggles at his comment.

"You would think that. We did go around like half the city, even thought most of the time we were either on or waiting for a bus."

"I know. But the places we went to were amazing."

"Yeah! I has a great time at the Golden Gate Bridge Visitor Center."

"And Coit Tower was fun to go. But I still don't see how it looks like a fire hose."

"Me neither. Walking around Fisherman's Wharf was cool too, but the best place was Alcatraz. I never knew American prisons has something like that before."

"I'm still surprised that there was one successful escape. You would think no one could escape from a place like that."

"Yeah. I guess you're right" Keitaro could tell something was wrong with Shinobu in her voice. He gets up and sits in the chair next to her.

"You OK?"

"Yes!" She tries to smile, but can't, lowering her head. "Well, I did want to check out Pier 39. It looked like a fun place to go to before we left. But with your tiredness and all, I didn't want to..."

"Wait. You didn't say anything about going there because of me?" 

"I caught you trying to dose off during the tour and on the boat ride back. Plus, it was getting late." Keitaro feels overwhelmed by her thoughtfulness. He knows that she would love to check that place out, but because he was out of it, she chose to say nothing, sacrificing something she wanted to do for him.

"Shinobu," She looks at him. "Tired or not, we'll go to Pier 39 tomorrow."

"You mean it?" He nods while she cracks a smile, jumping on him and falling to the ground. "Thank you Sempai! Thank you."

"Don't mention it." They both get up, slightly blushing. "So, what are you going to do?"

"Probably rest while watching Strawberry Eggs. I'm on the last DVD." He turns around and walks back to the sofa bed.

"Oh." She blushes even more. "Well, I thought...you could...join me... in the...jacuzzi." He immediately stops, surprise that she even asked him.

"You...You...what?" He turns towards her, who is looking at the floor and playing with her thumbs.

"If you want to join me in the jacuzzi. I mean, we haven't used it since we got here. So I thought that we could at least try it."

"Are you sure?"

"I thought we would be going to the beach, so I bought a new swim suit. Since it's pretty much cold here, why not use it for the next best thing?"

"True. I did bring my swimming trunks."

"Well, whatever you decide, I'll be in the jacuzzi in a few minutes." With a smile, she goes into the bedroom to change into her swim suit. Just thinking about what Shinobu will be wearing makes Keitaro fantasize about possible situations in the jacuzzi.

In the end, he decides to go in. He takes off his clothes and slips into his blue swimming shorts. He opens the bathroom to see most of Shinobu's body already submerge in the jacuzzi. Smiling at him, he gets into the jacuzzi, sitting opposite of her.

"WOW! This feels better then the barrel I'm used to." He looks around the jacuzzi and sees buttons next to him. "Hmmm...What's this." He presses one of the buttons and hears Shinobu scream. Before asking a question, his eyes become big, setting them on her black bikini top with orange polka dots, revealing some, if not most, of her cleavage.

"What was that you pressed?" Keitaro shakes his head and checks the button that he pressed.

"It says jets. What did it do?"

"I felt some water shoot up my butt. That's all." They both laugh. "OH. I forgot something. Be right back." Keitaro is in a state of shock when she gets up, revealing her bikini bottom to be a thong. He beings to stare while she walks to the sink, then feels something pop in his trunks.

'Calm down boy! Just calm down!' He thinks to himself, pushing it downwards. Hearing a splash, he turns to see Shinobu back in, holding a green rubber duck in one hand and a red duck in the other.

"I found these two in one of the cabinets the another day. They're so cute. Which one do you want?"

"I'll take that one." Pointing the to the red duck. She hands it to him and beings to play with the green one.

"What should I name you? " She thinks about it for a few seconds before deciding. "I know! I'll name you Nobuko, after my favorite character from Video Girl Ai." Still playing with it, she looks to Keitaro with a smile. "So, what are you going to name yours?"

"Mine? Hmmm...let me think." He looks at his duck carefully. "Since you're red, I think I'll name you Sae." Shinobu starts to laugh.

"I knew it! You and your obsession with Maho Tsukai Tai!"

"Obsession?!"

"Yeah!" She splash water onto him. "Obsession! You have all the DVDs in your room. Along with all the mangas, the CDs, posters, wall scrolls, the art book you just bought. You even have a Nanaka plushy! I saw you sleeping with it last night!" With a funny smile and a wink, she splashes more water.

"Do not."

"Do to!"

"Do not!" Whether Keitaro was really mad at her or not, they seem to be having fun, splashing water at each other. Somehow, when he tried to get closer to splash her, but slips and grabs Shinobu, thus getting submerge in the water. It only takes them a few seconds before they get above water. "I'm sorry about that Shinobu."

"That's OK. It's my fault for provoking you." She notices him rubbing his shoulder. "Are you all right?" 

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" She points at the shoulder. "Oh that. Sometimes it suddenly becomes sore for no reason."

"It does?" She begins to come towards him. "In that case, let me rub it then."

"What?! Wait. You don't have to." He says, sweating profusely.

"But Sempai, I want to." Seeing the willingness in her eyes, he gives in. She goes around him and places her hands on her shoulders. Keitaro experiences the most relaxing shoulder rub he has ever had. Hearing him growl, she lets go of him. "Am I hurting you?"

"No. It feels wonderful. I like it. I really do." She does something before continuing. The rubbing only last for half an hour in totally silences, but neither seem to mind. They just enjoy having each other's company.

"I'm sorry," Shinobu says, letting go of him. "But I need to stop." He smiles to himself.

"Well, want to do rub your shoulders." Frantic, she grabs the back of his head.

"NO! NO! PLEASE DON'T!" Feeling bad for yelling at him, she says "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. But if you like to return the favor, I do have one small request."

"Sure. After what you gave me, I'll do anything." He hears water being splash behind him. Just before turning back, he sees something fly over his head and lands next to him. Curious, he stares at it and almost goes into a coma when he realize it's Shinobu's top. Before he can react, she hugs him from behind, feeling her chest on his back and sensing all the blood rushing to his very special area.

"I need to take a shower." She places her head on his shoulder. "Can you please not turn around?" He starts to bob his head.

"How...about...I...leave?" She hugs him even tighter.

"But you'll be cold in the living room. I don't want that. Please, stay in the jacuzzi and don't turn around." 

"O...O...OK."

"Thanks." She gives another tight hug before releasing him. "I won't be..." She says some more, but Keitaro is passed out under the water. It takes a few seconds before reviving from choking on the water. He gets up from the water and start to heavily breathe. Feeling something on his head, he grabs it and is about to have a heart attack when he sees that he's holding her bikini thong. He's unable to move in the jacuzzi, hearing the shower on while Shinobu hums to herself. With every second that goes by, it feels like an eternally, until he hears Shinobu say "All done. You can use the bathroom." She closes the door, leaving him alone.

He gets up from the jacuzzi, with her bikini in hand and walks to the bathtub. Filling the tub with water, he takes off his trunks, setting them next do her bikini. Once the tub is full enough for him, he takes a deep breath and plunges himself into it. After about two minutes of holding his breath underwater, he gets up, breathing heavily.

'What the heck was that about?' he thinks to himself, not wanting her to hear if he speaks. 'This is unlike Shinobu. She's too shy to flirt with any guy.' He then looks at her swim wear. 'Still, she did say she just bought it. Is she trying to seduce me or something? Does she even like me? Or...loves me? Like I...love her?'

_Meanwhile_:

Shinobu, dressed in her night shirt, leans on the rail of the balcony, staring at the evening sky. 'What was I doing in there with Sempai? I teased him about sleeping with his Nanaka plushy, wore that bikini, rubbed his shoulders while my top was off, I even took a shower when he was in the room and left my bikini in the jacuzzi!' She looks at the stars for an answer that she already knows. 'Oh yeah. I did that because I'm alone with Sempai and wanted his attention. He means the world to me!' With a twirl, she goes back in the bedroom, closing the sliding door behind her. She sits on the bed and picks up Ichiro, the stuffed frog that he won for her at a festival a few summers ago. "Ichiro? Do you think Sempai loves me? I mean, he did take me along on this trip. The only person who knows that we are even in San Francisco is Haruka and she can't get a hold of anybody. And he is letting me buy whatever I want with his money." She turns off the lights and lies on the bed, holding her frog. "Ichiro? Do you think he loves me? Like I love him?"

**Note 1:** If you haven't guessed it yet, 1234 is right. Rebecca & Billy are characters from Resident Evil Zero. Hope you don't mind, but expect a few more jokes like that popping into this story.

**Note 2:** I never meant for this chapter to be a lemon. Then again, I'm still unclear what a lemon-fic is. Incase I wrote that, tell me where & I'll change it.

**Warning:** Please don't use this story as a guide to San Francisco. I don't want to be responsible for you getting lost!

**GOOD OR BAD, PLEASE REVIEW =)**


	7. Pier 39

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Love Hina.

**Pre-Read by:** Zenapax

**I Fell For You In San Francisco**: Pier 39

Shinobu takes a chair from the bedroom and her sketch book before going to the balcony. Once there, she sits down and starts to draw the scenery of San Francisco. She has done this every morning at the same time for an hour a day after they've arrived. She is almost finish when she starts to think about what she did to Keitaro last night in the jacuzzi. Not concentrating on drawing the scenery, she flips it over and stares at the sketch she drew last night of the two of them in the jacuzzi, doing things she wish they did.

"Oh Sempai." She close her eyes and thinks of them.

"Yes Shinobu?" Frighten, she opens her eyes and turns around to see Keitaro in the doorway of the balcony.

"SEMPAI!" She tightly hugs the sketch book so Keitaro won't see her drawing. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just wondering if you're ready to go. What are you doing?"

"Oh, just drawing." She flips back to the drawing of San Francisco and shows Keitaro.

"Hey. That's really good."

"Thank you," She says with a smile. "I'm not done, but I almost am. I'll be ready by then. " Handing back the sketch book, he goes back to the living room. 'Don't daydream like, girl!' Shinobu thinks, finishing up the last of the drawing. 'If he saw that drawing of the two of you, I'll just die!' Once finished, she closes her sketch book and puts it in her bag, dragging the chair along. Grabbing her purse, she goes in the living room and the both of them leave, heading to Pier 39. 

They take the number three bus and get off at Montgomery to transfer on the 15 bus. It takes about 20 minutes before they get off and walk a few minutes on Embarcadero to Pier 39. At the entrance, they see a few men playing music with harmonicas. Keitaro tips them a dollar before asking Shinobu what to do.

"How about we go in there?" She says, pointing to a store called Only In San Francisco. Nodding his head, they go inside and see lots of souvenirs. They end up buying oven mitts and an apron for Shinobu, a bucket hat for Keitaro, mini-cable cars and mugs for everyone and a very large shot glass for Kitsune.

When they walk out, they go up to the upper level and walk around. They past by a few stores before going into Animal Country. Inside, Shinobu is flabbergasted with the store. She goes around seeing bracelets, figures, clay art works, shirts, mugs of animals. Further back, she sees a machine rotating some sort of white stuffing. She looks around the machine and sees bears. But when she picks one up, it's not stuffed.

"Hey? What are these people trying to sell here?"

"I don't know." A sells person sneaks up from behind them.

"That's our Stuff Your Own Bear collection Miss."

"What? Stuff Your Own Bear?" They say together.

"That's right. All you do is pick your bear that you want to be stuffed and the costume you want your bear to wear. We'll do the rest." She decides to get one and looks around for a costume, but ends up getting two shirts. She grabs another bear and within a few minutes, gets both of them stuffed. When they leave the store, she hands one of the bears to Keitaro.

"Why are you giving me this?"

"Because it's yours."

"What?" He looks at the bear and sees a blue shirt that read 'I ♥ Billy'. "Is this why you bought two of them?"

"Yeah." She sees a store on the other side of the small bridge, but decides that they could see it when they come back. "I found one with my English name, but also found yours. So I figure that I get both and give you yours." He looks at the bear and smiles.

"Thank you. I really appreciate this, but you could have told me. I would have bought it for myself."

"I know. but I wanted to use my own money. It was the least I can do." They continue to walk around. As they reach the end of the pier on the upper level, they hear something nearby. They go in the entrance way of the Sea Lion Cafe and see people leaning on the balcony, where the sound is getting louder. They lean on the balcony to see lots of sea lions resting on a wooden platform.

"WOW! I never seen so many sea lions in one place." Keitaro says.

"Yeah. And it's not even a zoo." They stare at the sea lions for a while, also enjoying the view of the Golden Gate Bridge. Shinobu felt someone slap her butt hard and lets out a scream. She turns to Keitaro, who looks at her with his arms crossed. Knowing that he would never do that to her, she turns around to see four boys younger then her laughing.

"Damn! That's one nice piece of ass you got there girl," one of the boys says while the others laugh. Keitaro notices her rubbing her butt and turns to the boys, feeling angry.

"HEY! Why did you do that for?"

"Because he felt like it," another boy says.

"We're sorry," a boy in the back says. "We're sorry that we didn't get to smack your sister's ass like Carlos here." He points to him while the other two laugh. He's getting more angry. 

"That's not nice. And what makes you think that she's my sister?"

"Well," the last boy in the group begins. "We saw the stupid bear you're holding and figured you are a gay guy with your sister when we saw your lover's name printed on it." Keitaro looks at his hand and notices the bear that Shinobu gave him.

"That's my name!" He shouts.

"Whoa! No need to yell at us Billy." Carlos says, trying to calm him down. "All I want is your sister's name and phone number..." Shinobu tunes him out, feeling the swelling of his slap going down. She doesn't understand why Keitaro didn't tell them it was only his English name, but might as well play a long.

"My name is Rebecca."

"You think I can get your number?"

"Why? It's people like you the reason why I'm dating my brother." With a fake smile, she grabs Keitaro by the hand. "Let's go, my love." She pulls him and leave the cafe, hearing Carlos' friends laughing at him. Fearing that her joke trigger something, they hide in Babushko. Instead of checking if the boys will find them, they act casual and look around the store, seeing a lot of wooden dolls.

"Shinobu," Keitaro begins. "Where did you learn to talk like that?"

"You mean trash talking?" She picks up a doll and begins to play with it. "Kazuhiro always doing that. Especially if anyone is picking on either me, Akiko or Sachiko. I asked him where he learned to do that and he told me that he wants to be a stand-up comedian. He taught me a few one liners to say to people if anyone bugs me." She puts the doll back.

"Oh. I never heard you say anything like that before. I was a little surprised to hear that." He lets out a giggle, thinking 'I wish we were really dating.' After looking around the store, they go downstairs and catch a performance of jugglers. Once the show ends they go into Hollywood U.S.A. Like in previous stores, they see shirts, sunglasses and postcards, but all of them have some sort of movie theme. The only thing they get are a pressed penny with the design of a cable car.

After leaving, they notice Riptide Arcade is next door. They go in and play arcade games like _ dance maniac_, _ police 911 2_, _ Time Crisis 3_, _ Silent Scope EX_ and _ Initial D version 2_. After an hour and a half, they walk to the back of the pier, looking at the scenery. They see Alcataz, the Golden Gate Bridge and the Bay Bridge in a distance. 

"This place is so beautiful," Shinobu says.

'It maybe,' Keitaro thinks. 'But nothing compared to you.' Both of them continue to look at the scenery. He turns to her and notices that they're inches away from one another. He wants to put his arm around her, but is afraid. He feels a cold wind blowing at them. By the expression on her face, she's a bit cold. Thinking that it's the perfect opportunity to do it, he stretches his arm and is about to put it around Shinobu when he feels a piercing pain on his stomach. Holding it, he drops to his knees, aching in agony.

"Sempai! Are you all right?" As she's about to comfort him, someone grabs her from behind. She struggles to break free, but after a minute, feels fatigued. She stops fighting with her attacker, hoping that Keitaro will help her. But when she sees him, two young boys holding his arms back. 

"Well Well." , She recognizes Carlos coming from the side, staring at her. "Isn't it Rebecca and her brother. Or should I say" He turns around and kicks Keitaro in the chest. "Her boyfriend?!"

"Stop it!" Shinobu cries. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why? That's simple." He punches Keitaro in the face, causing his glasses to fall off. "NO ONE MAKES FUN OF CARLOS OLIVIERA! NO ONE!"

"Then why don't you pick on me and leave him alone?"

"Because I think it'd be better for a bitch like you to watch your lover get hurt instead." Shinobu watches helplessly as Carlos beats up Keitaro like a punching bag. She has seen him get beaten up by nearly everyone at the Hinata Sou, but not like this. Once he stops, his two friends from behind let go of Keitaro. Blood slowly bleeds out from his forehead before falling to the ground. He holds his chest, being that is the area hit the most.

"Sempai." She says in a low and surprised voice, hearing the boys start to laugh. Even the guy holding her is laughing. She never likes it when anyone hurts Keitaro. Not Naru. Not Motoko. Not even herself on a few occasions. No one. Seeing him bleeding on the floor combined with the boys laughter fuels her rage towards them and decides to fight back for his honor.

She bends forward enough to kick over her head, connecting with the guy holding her. Surprised from the attack, he let's go of her. Once he does, she elbows him in the chest, leaps forward and side kicks him on the head, instantly knocking him out. She quickly turns around to see the boys stop laughing and staring at her.

"What the hell?" Carlos says, shaking a bit. "What did you do to Chris?"

"The same thing I'm going to do to you for hurting my Billy!" Without hesitating, she runs at him, but jumps when they're five feet close to each other. Astonish by her actions, he's unable to move as she put her legs between his neck, spins towards the two other boys and somehow throws him in their direction. Landing on her feet, she sees Carlos stun, but quickly gets up, ready to attack her.

"I'm going to kill!" He takes a swing at her, but ducks. As his momentum slowly stops, she gets up and does a spinning back kick to his stomach. When she lands on her feet, she kicks him in the shins, lands a few jabs to the head before giving a left cross, knocking him out instantly. With fire in her eyes, she turns towards the two boys, who are scare out of their wits.

"You want to mess with me?" Both boys nervous shake their heads. "Then I suggest you take your friends and leave before this bitch takes you out!"

"Yes ma'am!" Both boys say, rushing to their fallen comrades. Because both Carlos and Chris are unconscious, they have no choice but to drag them. Once Shinobu can no longer see all four boys, she picks up Keitaro's glasses and walks towards him.

"Are you OK?" Handing him the glasses, he gently takes them and puts it on. Before he can speak, she grabs a big bandage from her purse, placing it on his open wound. She learned that whenever he's in a fight, he always needs one.

"Thank you Shinobu." Rubbing his head. "I'm fine, but...ouch...he hits hard." She lifts him back up and starts to walk. Both reach near the entrance of the pier when their stomach loudly growl. Feeling embarrassed and a bit hungry, they go into Sal's Pizzeria. Shinobu orders a slice of sausage pizza and a sprite while Keitaro gets a deli sandwich and a coke. Once they find a table, they sit down and being to eat.

"So," Keitaro begins, taking a bit from his sandwich. "Where did you pick up those moves? I don't recall Motoko ever teaching you."

"Oh that!" She says with a sight blush. "Tsuyoshi and Hideki taught me some martial art moves. They thought since I only knew kendo from Motoko that I need to learn some hand to hand."

"Well, at least you learn to fight without a sword." He takes another bit of the sandwich. He feels ashamed of himself, letting Shinobu rescue him against those boys. He had learned a lot of different styles of martial arts in college and could have easily taken them on by himself. But not expecting a surprise attack, he lost focus. 'I wish there was something I could do to repay Shinobu back for saving me.' he thinks, then hears her making bubble noises in her drink.

"You what?"

"What?"

"You said you wanted to do something for me for saving you." Keitaro is a bit surprised that he was thinking out loud. "Is that true?" He starts sweating.

"Well...I...huh..." Not wanting to get tongued-tied like always, he lowers his head. "Yes. I want to do something for you." He lifts his head. "You saved me. I am in your debt. If there is anything you want, I'll do it. No questions asked." Shinobu smiles like an on/off switch, very delighted at his favor. Millions of ideas race through her head, but knows the one thing she wants from him.

'I would like a date with Sempai,' she thinks, but realizes she too was thinking out loud. She looks at him, who seems bewildered by what she said, sipping his coke.

"A date?" he says, confirming that she was thinking out loud. "You...want a...date? With me?" She feels a little embarrassed for thinking out loud.

"Well...I...yeah." She lowers her head, feeling that he will reject her for not only her age, but she knows that deep down, he loves Naru. Keitaro finishes his coke and moves his chair closer the hers, placing a hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

"If you want a date with me, then I'm all right with it." Surprised at what he said, she looks at him, smiling.

"You are?!"

"Yeah. We can do it tomorrow, if you like?" he nervously says.

"That's would be great!" Shinobu's eyes sparkle. "But do you think with can check out one more place before going back to the hotel?"

"Sure." Finishing up the last to the food, they go back upstairs, into Fun Earrings. While Shinobu looks around, Keitaro sits in a chair, still feeling a bit sore from the fight. Just as she's about done, he sees her looking depressed. Wondering why, he gets up and walks over to her. "Something wrong?"

"I want those," pointing at the 18k ruby and diamond earrings. "But it costs 3,000 dollars."

"Do you really want them?"

"Yes, but..."

"I'll buy them for you. We haven't even broken 1,000 dollars yet, so buying these won't hurt us."

"But don't you think that having you buy this for me cancels out our...huh..."

"Date? Course not. Just think of them as part of the date." He purchase the earring and gives them to her before leaving the pier.

Back at the hotel, Shinobu goes into the bathroom and puts on her new earrings. Checking them out in the mirror, she see how beautiful they look on her. She steps into the living room where she hears Keitaro snoring on the sofa. She knows that he's a heavy sleeper and doesn't wake up easily. Plus, he's still recovering from the beating he got. She leaves him alone and goes on the internet to check around San Francisco so she can plan their date tomorrow. It takes her a few hours to map out the places to go. When she turns off the computer, she see Keitaro looking peaceful while he sleeps.

"You look so cute like that." She walks over to him and with a little courage, hugs him. "Goodnight Sempai. Don't let the bed bugs bite." She places a blanket over him before going in the bedroom to turn in for the night.

**Note:** Before anyone reviews this, telling me that they went on a date before, let me explain the storyline. Originally, I have none, but because the next chapter is of them on their first date, I think I have finally figured where it falls. The storyline takes place two years after volume 9 of the manga. The differences is that Keitaro never confess to Naru that he loves her. Since he never did, I think most, if not, every event from that point on changes. You have to take that into a count for reading the rest of the story.

**Warning:** Please don't use this story as a guide to San Francisco. I don't want to be responsible for you getting lost!

**GOOD OR BAD, PLEASE REVIEW =)**


	8. At Last! Their Date

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Love Hina.

**Pre-Read by**: Zenapax

**I Fell For You In San Francisco**: At Last! Their Date

Keitaro feels groggy and moody, not wanting to get out of bed. He still remembers the fight he got into yesterday. Usually, he can recover quickly enough to where he only feels the pain for a few minutes. But since no one beat him up for a while, it took him a lot longer to recover. He still feels bad for letting Shinobu save him. Then he remembers that they have a date today, which makes him energetic. He grabs his glasses on the night stand, but feels a piece of paper on top of it. He puts on his glasses before reading the paper.

_Sempai ^_^-_

_Went out to get a few items for our...well...you know. Be back in a few hours._

_-Shinobu ^_^_

With a smile on his face, he puts the paper back on the night stand and checks the clock to see that it's 9:30. He doesn't know what time Shinobu left, back figures that she'll be back around 11 o'clock. He gets out off the couch and gets dressed in a white shirt and black short before leaving the room. He goes to the hotel gym to work out a bit. He took weight training last semester, felling a bit stronger when he spared with someone and less pain when any of the girls beat him up. He works out for 45 minutes before feeling hungry. Not wanting to leave the hotel area, he goes into DOT Restaurant and Bar for breakfast. When he finishes, he decides to go back to the room to take a shower. When he sees the elevator, he notices the doors a closing. He starts to run, screaming for whoever is in there to hold it. To his surprise, someone throws their hand in between the door, causing it to open again. He gets in, heavily breathing a little.

"Thank you," he says, not looking at the person.

"Your welcome." For some reason, the voice sounds familiar. He turn towards the person and is a little surprise at who he sees.

"Shinobu?" She turns to him and almost drops the bag she's carrying.

"Sempai! What are you doing in here? I thought you still be in the room?"

"I was working out in the hotel gym and ate breakfast," He now notices the bag she's carrying. "What in there?"

"Here?" She lowers her head. "Some stuff I got for today." There is a tense silent until the elevator doors open to their floor and walk to their room.

"So, do you need to shower first?" Keitaro asks.

"Why don't you go first? I'll take at least an hour in there to get ready." Keitaro seems a bit surprised to hear this. He knows her for being a quick dresser and not ready caring about appearance. Then again, he always thought she looks good in anything and is born beautiful.

He agrees and goes in first. It only takes him 10 minutes to shower and other things. Once he's back in the living room, Shinobu makes a mad dash to the bathroom. Knowing that she'll be there for at least an hour, he takes his time and finishes watching Strawberry Eggs. He goes into the bedroom and grabs the Parasite Eve VCD figuring that she'll be done somewhere around the middle of the movie. To his surprise, his finishes the movie and she still isn't done.

Two hours have passed since Shinobu went into the bathroom. Keitaro plays hearts on the computer and is about to start his fourth game when he hears the bedroom open. He looks and sees that she is decked out. She's wearing a green kung-fu dress, pantyhose, kung-fu shoes, the tennis bracelet that her mom give her at her last birthday and the earrings he just bought her. He can also tell that she put on some red lipstick and a little eye shadow that matches her dress perfectly.

"How do I look?" With a twirl, he notices that she braided her hair in ponytail instead of her pigtails.

"You...look...amazing!" He smiles. "Now, if you had wings on your back, you'll look like Dotta from Sorcerer Hunters." They both laugh. He looks at his own clothes and feels a little out of place wearing only khaki pants and a plain blue shirt under his coat. "Maybe I should change?"

"It's OK Sempai. I don't mind you dressed like that." She grabs him by the arm. "Come on! Let's go!" She drags him out the door and onto their date.

They wait at the bus stop and take the number four bus. during the ride, Keitaro can tell that Shinobu is eager about this day by the look on her face. But he doesn't know why though. He has seen her go alone with Tsuyoshi on a few occasions. It always made him jealous when they do. He thought they were going out, but doesn't know anymore. "So Shinobu, what are we going?"

"It's a surprise." They sit in the bus for a few more minutes until Shinobu grabs him by the hand, signaling that they have come to their stop. They get off at the corner of Post and Kearny, going three and a half blocks south to the _ San Francisco Museum of Modern Art_.

Inside the museum are levels of art work. Since the first floor is where you purchase your tickets and the art shop, they go to the second level. There, they see lots of architecture and design models, drawings and furniture like _Bird's-Eye-View Rendering of the Proposed Airport at China Basin _by J.R. Miller and T.L. Pfuleger. The third level is where most of the paintings are. They enjoy viewing paintings by Diego Rivera, Salvator Rosa and Jacob Lawrence. The forth level showed a combination of paintings and sculpture. They were intrigued by Jeff Koons' _Michael Jackson and Bubbles_ statue. On the fifth level, there were many photographs. They enjoy Bruce Murray, Yong Soon Min and Lewis Carroll the most. They also saw an exhibition called _Girl Culture _by Lauren Greenfield. Keitaro seem to enjoy it the most, but was mostly drooling over all the girls in the pictures. He made sure the Shinobu didn't see him doing that. The sixth and last level shows an exhibition of Chinese art work. They like Fang Tu's _Infinite Sky, Infinite Earth No. 9_, Hong Hao's _Selected Scriptures _and Liu Wei's _New Generation_ from the exhibition. Once they were finish, they took the elevator to the first level and checked out the art store. The only thing either of them purchase was the _Girl Culture_ book, which Keitaro bought.

After spending two hours in the museum, they walk across the street onto Yerba Buena Garden. They felt pretty comfortable which each other holding hands as they walk by other couples. Feeling hungry, they go into a large building called the _Metreon_. Since they don't know where to go first, they check the map to see where they can eat. They agree to go to a Mexican restaurant called _Luna Azu_l. They order nachos that are large enough for three or four people and Sprite for themselves. Shinobu also gets a raspberry crepes for herself. The two eat a late lunch while having a casual conversation.

"So, is the reason why you left before I woke up because so you can check out the place for our date?" Shinobu takes a bite of the nachos before speaking.

"Kind of. My original plan just to buy this dress, but I I didn't have enough room for it in my suitcase. So I ended up buying another one. I hope you don't mind."

"Well, I do have to pay an extra change for having more luggage, but I don't mind paying for it."

"Thanks." She smiles at him. "Anyway, I realize that I was near the museum, so I decide to check it out and the surround area." Shinobu takes another bite of the nachos, but starts fanning her mouth. She takes her drink and brings to inhale it.

"Are you..." Keitaro beings, but feels something hot in his mouth. Like Shinobu, he takes his drink and inhales it. "Man! That was hot!"

"I know. How come it become hot all of a sudden?"

"I don't know?" They examine the items on the nachos. They know everything on the plate but the small round green things. They each take a chip and move all the green things away from the nachos. They finish their main meal while Shinobu begins to eat her crepes. "How is that?"

"It's very good." She takes another bite before pushing it towards Keitaro. "You want to try?" He nod and takes a bit.

"WOW! This is really good."

"Want to share it?" He gives her a confused look, but agrees to her kindness. After they finish eating, they head to the ticket counter in the Metreon and purchase movie tickets to watch a movie called Better Luck Tomorrow. They go on the elevator and ride it to the third level. They get off and go in to watch. Once the movie was over with, they walk back to the elevator.

"What made you want to watch that movie Shinobu?"

"While researching movies that were playing here, I read that this movie showed Asians more as Americans. Since we don't know much about Americans, I thought it would be nice to see a movie of how Americans act." Keitaro quickly recalls the movie before speaking about it.

"Well, if that's how Americans act, I think they're wilder than us. But the movie itself was good."

"Yeah. But I didn't like when Ben..." 

"Whoa!" Keitaro waves his hands wildly as the elevator doors open. They step inside before he continues. "Are you talking about the scene near the end?"

"Yeah."

"Please don't. That was just disturbing." She nods, not telling him anymore about it as the elevator doors open to the first floor. They notice a working mini-photo booth and decide to get a picture of themselves. Keitaro is pretty happy getting one with Shinobu, since he doesn't have one of them together. After receiving their sheet, they walk out the other side of the Metreon and notice that the sun is about to set. Keitaro looks at his watch. "Maybe we should go Shinobu. It's almost 8 o' clock." He turns to her, who looks a little disappointed.

"Oh. So you are tired already?"

"No. No." He began to blush. "It's just it's getting late. We should be getting back, but if you know of something else to do, we can do it." Shinobu starts to smile.

"You mean it?"

"Yeah."

"That's great! I been meaning to show you this place I found." She takes him by the hand and leads him down 4th Street to the corner of Folsom, where they see the _Yerba Buena Ice Skating and Bowling Center_.

"You wanted to take me bowling?" Shinobu gentle slaps Keitaro's arm.

"No silly!" She lets out a giggle. "I want to go ice skating with you." Keitaro is a little dumbfounded about her decision. The last time he ever went ice staking was when is was nine years old. He remembers that his pants were badly wet from falling on the ice every minute and remember all the kids laughing at him. He vowed that he wouldn't ice skate again.

"Are you sure?" He says, thinking of a reason not to skate. "I mean, what if you fall?" She lets out a louder giggle.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be just fine. Come on!" Knowing that thee is no way out of this, he agrees and go inside the ice staking arena. They get their stakes and go over to the bleachers to tie their stakes. When they do, they go to one of the lockers and put their stuff away. Shinobu hands the key to Keitaro, since he has pockets. The two of them head to the rink. He nervously makes his way towards the ice as she gets on it. He watches her, admiring how to gracefully move around the rink like an Olympic figure skater. Just finishing her first lap, she notices that he isn't skating. She goes out of the rink and goes to him. "What's wrong Sempai?"

"Nothing. I..." Shinobu grabs him by the hand.

"Then come on! It's lots of fun!" She quickly walks back onto the rink, bring Keitaro with her. She holds go of his hand, skating at her own pace. He tries his best to keep his balance, but falls flat on his face. He picks himself up, but falls again. He crawls to the hockey bench and picks himself up again. Getting his balance, he pushes his skate and starts to glide. He does it again with the another skate, but fall on his back.

"Can't skate either, huh?" He looks up to see a woman with long dark brown hair, extending her arm to help him up. "Need a hand?" He takes her arm and lifts himself up, holding on to the edge of the bench. He thanks her, but as he tries to push his skate, he slips and knocks down the woman as they slide to the end of the rink.

"I'm sorry ma'am." He tries to get up, but fall on her. A big guy with light brown beard skates towards Keitaro and stop in front of him, having some of the ice shavings hit him in the face.

"Are you trying to hit on my girlfriend?" The man looks really mad.

"Barry! No!" The woman gets up, but falls on her butt. Barry leans her a hand up before explaining. "He's like me. Can't skate."

"You sure?"

"Not everyone can skate very well and play for the San Jose Sharks like you, Barry Burton." He sinisterly looks at Keitaro.

"Sorry man." He grabs the woman's hand. "Come on Claire. Let's go." The two skate away, leaving Keitaro still on the ice. Shinobu sees him and skates towards him.

"What are you doing on the ground?" He gets angry at her for asking that question as she helps him up to his feet. Once he gets his balance, he brushes off the ice shavings on his body. He wants to yell at her for brings him here, but when he looks to her, he doesn't want to hurt her for planning this date.

"I can't skate," Shinobu seems surprised by this.

"You can't?"

"I can't. I haven't even made it half way around the rink yet."

"You want me to hold your hand? At least until you can skate on your own." Keitaro smiles and holds her hand. The two of them start to glide and get only five meters before Keitaro falls, bring Shinobu with him. Luckily, she falls on top of him.

"I'm sorry. I was never good at this."

"It's OK. Let's get up and I'll teach you." After getting up, they skate together, hand in hand. Shinobu teaches him the basics of ice skating. After a few minutes, Keitaro is amazed of how quickly he picked it up.

"Wow! This is great!" He says, noticing that he went around the rink ten times and hasn't fallen yet. "So this is what it feels like to ice skate. You're a great teacher." Shinobu giggles and smiles at him.

"Thank you." An announcement is made over the loud speaker that they need to clean the ice. Shinobu and Keitaro leave the rink and waits patiently on the bleachers for the zamboni to clean the ice.

"I was wondering Shinobu," he asked. "Where did you learn how to ice skate? I don't remember you ever telling anyone this before."

"Oh that." She starts to blush a little. "It's like my little secret."

"Secret?"

"Yeah. The only other one who knows this is Tsuyoshi." Keitaro isn't surprised by this fact.

"So, he taught you?"

"No. No. My parents used to take me to a ice skating place or the lake we used to live near when it froze during the winter time before the divorce. They taught me how to skate forwards, backwards, stopping, even how to fall. But I liked it when we skated together. My mom would take my right hand and my dad would take my left. Then we would step onto the ice together. I was scare, but with them holding me, I knew that nothing bad would happen. I felt like the happiest girl alive when we were out there, skating as a family. I wish we still did that." Keitaro notice her shred a tear just before finishing. He knows that her parents are doing well with each other, but nothing is official. He puts his arm around her for comfort, sensing she might cry more.

"That's a great story Shinobu. But why did you keep it a secret?"

"I felted that after the divorce, anything we did together was meaningless. It wasn't until you helped me get along with the others that I realize there was meaning with all the good times with my parents. I went back to ice skating when I started high school. Tsuyoshi was the only one that knew I could ice skate because he wanted to learn how. I'm glad that you know how to ice skate." She leans her head on his arm, watching the zamboni finish cleaning the ice and leave the rink. They wait a few minutes for the water completely dry up as the people go back to skate. Once they can't see anymore water on the ice, they get up and go back skating, holding each other's hand. 

An hour goes by before they notice it's almost time to leave. Not wanting to wait to return their ice skates, they get off the rink, grab their things in the locker and return the skates.

They leave the arena, entering the San Francisco night sky. Keitaro notices Shinobu quivering a bit from the cold. He takes off his coat and puts it around her. When he does, both their stomachs growl. They giggle at each other, then look for a place to eat. They see a fast food restaurant called _Jollybees_ across the street and decide to eat their. They both order an _Aloha_ meal with lemonade and a side order of rice. Their were a bit surprised to find a pineapple slice in the burger, but eat it anyway. Once they are done, they leave and try to catch a taxi, knowing that it's bit dangerous getting a bus. They wait for a minute when a taxi does pull over. Stopping, they both hop inside.

"Where to?"

"The Radisson Miyako Hotel please." Keitaro tells the cabbie.

"Radisson Miyako Hotel?" The taxi driver says, turning around. "Hey! It's you two again!" Shinobu and Keitaro don't know what the cabbie means until they get a look at the driver.

"Wow. You too."

"Small world." The cabbie lets go of the break and drives away. "So, you two going to admit that your boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"What?!" Shinobu cries out in a high pitch tone. "We're just...on a friendly date. We are not...doing anything with each other."

"What ever you say miss." He goes down two blocks, turning into Geary Street before speaking again. "So, where did you go on your date?"

"Well," Keitaro began. "We went to the San Francisco Museum of Modern Art, watched a movie at the Metreon and ice skated at the Yerba Buena Ice Skating and Bowling Center."

"Did you two have fun?"

"Yes we did." The rest the ride back was silent. Like before the cab driver pulls in front of the Radisson Miyako Hotel. "So, how much?" He hesitates answering him.

"Hmm...what are you two doing tomorrow?" Shocked, they look at each other, then back at the cabbie.

"We don't have anything planned," Shinobu tells him. 

"Maybe go to Lombard Street to see the crooked street," Keitaro adds. "But other then that, just packing. We're leaving the day after tomorrow. Why?" The cabbie takes a deep breath before speaking.

"Then the ride is sixty-five dollars."

"What?!" Both Keitaro and Shinobu are enraged. They didn't pay near that much the first time they rode with him. And it was a longer distance too. " Sixty-five dollars?! Why?"

"It's just, I have these two Giants' tickets," he says, showing it to them. "They're for a baseball game tomorrow against their hated rivals, the Dodgers. I was going to go, but I have to cover for someone. Do you want them? I wouldn't have asked if you were doing a lot tomorrow."

"How much are the tickets?"

"Each ticket cost thirty-two dollar. But I like you two, so it's twenty-five each. The rest is the cab fee." Keitaro looks at Shinobu. He's unsure if she'd like to go to a baseball game. Sure. She was on the softball team, but never did she watch a baseball game back home. 

"What do you think Shinobu? Do you want to go?"

"Yeah!" she quickly says. "I haven't been to one in a long time." He was a surprised by this fact. He guessed he doesn't know her as well as he thought. With nothing planned for tomorrow, he agrees and purchases the tickets from the cab driver.

"Thank you sir. If you like, I can also drive you guys to Lombard Street before the game. The ride will be free."

"That would be great."

"All right then. The game starts at one, so what time do you want me to pick you up?"

"How long will it take to get to the stadium?"

"From Lombard? About ten to fifteen minute, depending on traffic." Keitaro talks with Shinobu about what time the cabbie should pick them up. Once they agree on the time, he turns to the cabbie.

"Pick us up at around eleven-thirty."

"Will do. I'll be in front around then." They exit the cab and walk back to their room from their exciting date.

**Note**: I'm inaccurate describing things in the San Francisco Museum of Modern Art. I haven't been there since October of 2002. So if you go there, I maybe wrong on a few things.

**Warning:** Please don't use this story as a guide to San Francisco. I don't want to be responsible for you getting lost!

**GOOD OR BAD, PLEASE REVIEW =)**


	9. Take Me Out To Pac Bell Park

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Love Hina.

**Pre-Read by**: Zenapax

**I Fell For You In San Francisco**: Take Me Out To Pac Bell Park

After a late breakfast at the Seoul Garden in Japantown, Shinobu and Keitaro goes back to the hotel to get ready for the baseball game. While waiting for her to finish getting dressed, he goes on the internet to get the weather report for San Francisco. He decides to bring his coat after converting 57 degrees Fahrenheit, finding out it's 13.8 degrees Celsius. He picks up the tickets and stares at them. He's not a baseball fan and knows little about it. He can't help wonder why Shinobu would want to go? He knows she's a softball player, but still. She doesn't act like a fan. Plus, when did she go to a game before? Putting the tickets in his coat, the bedroom door opens.

"How do I look?" She ask, wearing a white sleeveless shirt, black skirt that goes down to her knee, tradition pigtails and her school's softball cap.

"You look great, but you might want to take your coat. It's 13.8 degrees out there."

"But I hear it'll got hot later." He knows by now that San Francisco weather is weird, so he doesn't argue with her. Handing her a ticket, they leave the hotel room and go out front where the cabbie just arrives. Once they're in the taxi, they go to Lombard Street, where they see the most crooked street in the world. They were surprised to see that cars driving there. After a few pictures, they leave for the stadium. 

They reach the corner of 3rd and Willie Mays Plaza where the cabbie drops them off. "OK. Here's your stop. I don't know if I'll pick you guys back up after the game, so be prepare to take Muni. "They wave goodbye to the cabbie and turn around to see a statue of a baseball player. Taking a look, they see it's a statue of Willie Mays. After taking some pictures of it, they goes inside the stadium.

Going up a ramp, they enter a hallway where they're a lot of food vendors. Among them are Budweiser, Doggie Diner, Ben and Jerry's, Tully Coffee, Krispy Kreme, popcorn stand, clam chowder stand, lemonade stand and even a Carl's Jr. They are even a few Giant's Clubhouse stores, but they just pass by them. And since they already ate before coming, they try to find their seats. Unfortunately, they don't know how to read the ticket seating. It's takes them until a few minutes before the start of the game to find their seats, which are located in the premium lower box in section 105. They are amazed with the view they have, being in the first row next to the field.

"Will you look at this?" Keitaro says as they both sit down.

"I know. This is a great view of the field." Shinobu tells him. "I feel sorry that the cab driver can't be here. They were his tickets after all."

"Yeah, but the sun is hitting us." Shinobu notices it too and gets some sun block out of her purse.

"Need this?" She hands it to him and they both put some on. They stand up for the National Anthem when it comes on. They heard the beat to it before when they watched the Olympics, but they never heard the words . Once it was over, everyone sits downs and waits for the game for start. As the announcer reads to starting lineups, Shinobu hears a familiar Japanese name. She quickly takes her camera out of her bag. 

"What are you doing?" Keitaro ask.

"Kazuhisa Ishii is pitching!" She looks around and is surprised to see him pitching in front of them. She takes out her camera and start taking pictures of him.

"Is he you favorite player?" She take another picture before looking at him.

"Oh no. But it's Hideki's. He was heartbroken when he left to play in America. He wouldn't forgive me if I didn't take his picture while I was around."

The first few innings go by quickly as both pitchers dominate the opposing hitters. By the top of the 4th inning, neither team has scored and both of them are getting a little restless. Deciding to walk around the stadium, they leave their seats and go behind the outfield. Somewhere around the right-centerfield area they see a penny press machine. The get one each with a design of a baseball with the words 'Old Navy Splash Landing' around it before proceeding.

Behind the large scoreboard in centerfield, there are more food stands like the one in the hallways. Passing those by, there is a small line where they see a little boy throwing at a inflatable cage. They ask a near by usher what is going on.

"This is the Pitcher's Challenge," The usher tells them. "For one dollar, you throw three pitches as hard as you can and you'll get to see how fast it was." They both look at each other.

"This seems like fun," Keitaro says.

"It sure looks like it," Shinobu tells him, watching a big man throw. They agree to play and try to pay the usher, but tells them to pay him when it's their turn to throw. They wait in line for a few minute before it's their turn to throw. Keitaro goes first, on her request. The first two throws are 48 M.P.H. and the last is 50 M.P.H. "Those are good pitches Sempai," She says, picking up a ball. She goes into her wind up and is about to throw the ball when she suddenly stops. "UHH...can I throw the ball any way I want?" The usher looks at her funny.

"As long as you hit the target, you can throw is any way you want." With the smile, Shinobu takes a deep breathe and throws, but under hand like a fast pitch softball pitcher. Everyone around her is stunned when the radar reads 57 M.P.H.

'Whoa! Shinobu threw faster then me.' Keitaro thinks. 'Well, she does have training.' She throws again and goes 64 M.P.H. Everyone around is amaze that she can throw that fast as some are chanting "GO! GO! GO!" The last pitch she throws is 69 M.P.H.

"Can I get you name and age miss?" The usher ask her.

"What for?"

"You threw the fastest pitch for females in any age group." He points to the wall that reads 'speed records for the day'. "Now that I look at it, you beat all the males too. I'll just put your name and the 69 you threw in that age group."

"Oh. It's Shinobu Maehara, age 16." The usher ask how to her name before putting it on. He hands her a baseball card of J.T. Snow for being on the list. She puts it in her purse before they leave.

A hundred feet away, they see a large coke bottle with people around. Wondering what's going on, they climb the stair and see people either watching the game at a higher level or in a line of some sort. They look carefully at the coke bottle and see a slide. They immediately know the line is for that and get in it. It takes ten minutes before they climb a ladder and get on the slide. They're surprise to see there are two slides once they the top.

"So, are you going to race?" A different usher ask. They both look at each other, giving off a funny grin.

"Sure."

"Why not?" They both get on a slide and look at each other.

"One..." Keitaro says.

"Two..." Shinobu replies.

"THREE!" They both take off and fly down the slide. It takes a few second for reaching the bottom.

"I win!" Keitaro says with arm in the air for the victory.

"No way slow poke. I won!" Shinobu tells him.

"It's true sir," Another usher says. "She clearly won." With his head down, he walks away with her behind him.

"I beat you! I beat you!"

"Yeah. Yeah." Shinobu knows that he seems distress with her winning.

"You're mad at me, aren't you?" He stops, sweating profusely.

"What makes you think that?"

"Your tone. Are you mad that you lost?"

"No. No. I'm sorry that I made you think that. It's just, I slept late and I need caffeine in my system since the coffee I drank was decaf." He notices a soda machine. "You go on ahead, I'm going to grab a coke." She gives a hand wave before leaving him.

The trip back to her seat is a little different with more people blocking the walkway in right-centerfield. She slowly makes her move when there is an opening to walk in. Halfway down the walkway, she hears a loud crack of the bat. People behind her start to run past her, knocking down the people ahead of her.

"I got it!" She hears one person scream.

"No way! I'm grabbing it!" Another person says. Shinobu just watches the people fighting for a certain spot in the walkway, blocking any way for her to pass them. She then feels a strong wind coming towards her.

"The wind shifted the ball!" She looks up and sees why the people are causing chaos in the walkway as a speeding ball comes flying at her. Too late to move out of the way, she covers her face with her arms, waiting for impact. She feels someone tugging her shirt, then cheers. Slowly, she puts her arms down and sees someone on the ground.

"Damn! Did you see that?"

"Yeah! He caught Bonds' 661st homerun ball!" She feels grateful that the man caught the ball. Before she can move to help him up, the man rolls over and they see each other, face to face.

"Sempai?!" She runs up to him. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah. I saw the ball coming at you, so...huh?" Trying to stand up, he notices something in his other hand, looking a bit scare. Shinobu looks at it and see a torn white shirt. Feeling a cold wind, she holds herself to keep warm, but something doesn't feel right. She looks down at herself and realizes that her shirt is gone, exposing her bra. She blushes harder then ever, noticing that people are staring at her.

"MOMMY! MOMMY! WHAT ARE THOSE?!" Seeing a little boy says that, pointing at her.

"BOBBY!" She sees a man bend down and cover the boy's eyes as a woman starts beating him with her purse.

"THAT'S IT SHERMAN! NEXT TIME, WE ARE HIRING A BABYSITTING. DAMMIT! EVERY TIME WE GO OUT AS A FAMILY, THERE IS ALWAYS A HALF NAKED GIRL SOMEWHERE!" Once the family walks away from her, she feels something on her. Turning her head, she sees Keitaro behind her.

"Show's over everyone! Nothing left to see." People around being to sigh, going back to the ball game. "Shinobu, are you all right?"

"Hmmm...a little," She says, still feeling embarrass. "What happened?"

"I was walking back to our seats when I saw you standing alone. When you covered yourself, I saw the ball coming at you and ran through the crowd to grab it before it hit you." She turns to hug him.

"You saved me, Sempai! Thank you."

"Well, I caused you to show your...huh..."

"It's OK. Better that then getting hit by the ball."

"But you don't have a shirt. And from the scoreboard there *pointing at scoreboard* it's 70 degrees Fahrenheit, just above 21 degrees." She looks a little disappointed.

'Why is he talking like this?' She thinks. 'Doesn't he like my body?' She begins to blush again.

"Want me to buy you a shirt? I don't want you getting hot in my coat." She happily nods, both walking to the small Giants Clubhouse Store. Looking around, she sees pins, mini bats, large plastic bats, magazines and other souvenirs before looking at shirt. She sees one she likes, but is expensive."

"Are you sure?"

"After I ripped yours off, it's the least I can do."

"Then...I want that one." Pointing to a baseball jersey. Keitaro looks at the price, seeing it's 150 dollars.

"This one?" The salesman asks. Keitaro turns to Shinobu, who is nodding.

"Yes sir, but why is it that much?"

"It's an authentic jersey of Barry Bonds." He doesn't understand, but buys it anyway. Once they have it, they walk in front of the girl's bathroom.

"Go in and put it on. I'll be waiting for you out there." She takes the bag into the bathroom and gets change. After a minute, she comes out wearing the jersey.

"How do I look?"

"Different."

"Different? Is that bad?"

"No. But I never seen someone wearing a baseball jersey and a skirt." She looks down at herself.

"Oh." She lets out a giggle.

"Don't be." They walk back to their seats and watch more of the game. It gets a little exciting as the Giants' pitcher is pitching a no-hitter while the Giants' hitters are putting more runs on the broad. At the end of the sixth inning, they get up for some food and to go Gilroy Garlic Fries. They both order Philly cheesesteaks while sharing garlic fries and a large Sprite.

After finishing their food, they continue to watch the game. Keitaro sees that Shinobu is enjoying herself, but still can't figure out why she wanted to come here. Or why she wanted a jersey.

"Isn't this fun Sempai."

"Sure. It's my first time going to one of these." He realizes that this is the perfect opportunity to have his question answer. "Shinobu, when was the last time you went to a baseball game?"

"I was six years old when my parents took me."

"Oh. So your parents are baseball fans?"

"Yeah. My mom like the Yakult Swallows and my dad likes the Osaka Kintetsu Buffaloes. He played for both teams."

"Wait? Your dad played baseball?" Shinobu is a little surprise and angry that she slipped up. She turns to him, looking very curious.

"Yes. Yes he did."

"WOW! I didn't know that your dad played baseball. Was he was any good? How come he retired?" Shinobu hesitates to tell him because the end of his career is too painful. But when she looks at Keitaro, she knows that he'll comfort her.

"Want me to tell you about his career?" He nods. "OK. He was attending Osaka University, when a scout for the Yakult Swallows saw him play. They thought he was good enough to play, so they signed him after he graduated. He played his first year in 1978. He wasn't power hitter, but he did lead the league in runs scored and then Central League record of 83 stolen bases. Not only did he get the Central League Rookie of the Year Award, but also helped the Swallows win the championship series. But he tells me the best part of playing for them was when his teammate, Tsutomu Wakamatsu introduce him to my mom."

"So, that's how they met?" Shinobu nodded.

"They were dating in the middle of the season and continue to, even when he got traded."

"They traded him? Why?"

"From what my dad told me, the team wanted to keep Wakamatsu after he won MVP. In order for that, they got rid of a lot of players for payroll. The only reason my dad got traded was he came in a package with another player.

"How did he feel about that?"

"He was fine with it because he got traded to the Osaka Kintetsu Buffaloes. And the fact that my mom decide to be with him made it better. They lived together in Osaka while he played. His batting average and runs scored got better, but couldn't win the championship series against the Hiroshima Toyo Carp his two seasons there."

"Two seasons? What happened?"

"He was a free agent and the Yomiuri Giants signed him."

"He was signed by them?" He may not know baseball, but he did know that the Yomiuri Giants are the richest baseball team and can sign any great player. 

"He played first base and some had to replace Sadaharu Oh when he retired." Keitaro is now impressed. Whether you were a baseball fan or not in Japan, everyone knew Sadaharu Oh.

"Oh my gosh! Your dad replaced Sadaharu Oh?! Did he live up to expectation?"

"Not his, but they needed him to be on base and score those runs. He led the league in stolen bases with 102, leading them to the championship his first year as a Giant."

"Your dad must have been in the championship series his whole career."

"Not really, he missed out the next season in 1982, even those his homerun and R.B.I. numbers were increasing. They came back in 1983, but lost to the Seibu Lions. That would be his last championship series."

"Last? How come?" Shinobu begins to cry. Keitaro notices this and puts his arms around her. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No. No. I will. It's just sad every time I think about it." She digs into his shirt, wiping away the tears. "During a pre-season game against the Hiroshima Toyo Carp, pitcher Manabu Kitabeppu beaned my dad in the face." He is stun to hear this.

"Was he OK?"

"He was, but he's blind in his right eye. Because he bats left, he couldn't see the ball very well. He couldn't field the ball like he used to. He had no choice but to retire." Shinobu begins to cry again and Keitaro puts both arms around her for comfort. He understands that her dad's dream was taken away from him by someone else and if he could play some more, she would get a chance to see him play. 

"It's OK. Just let it all." He notices that people around them are staring. Giving them a evil glance, they look away and back to the game.

"Thank you Sempai." She gives a tight hug before pulling back, wiping her tears. "Anyway, my dad got his own day from the Giants because they felt sorry that he retire early. That was when I went to my first and only game until now. Everyone in the stands where cheering and praising him. It was a great experience to witness."

"Is that why you have play softball? Play first base? Bat left?"

"Yes. He taught me how to play like my mom taught me how to cook. I got this jersey because he also wore number 25 for all the teams he played for."

"What happened to all the money?"

"He was always signing for less then he was worth because he was only a speedster. The most he ever made was 42,052,500 yen with the Giants and that was good enough for them to start their own business and save most for college once I was born."

They continue to watch the game, but she's emotionally drained from telling the story that she falls a sleep. She dreams of what her dad must have done in his career. The celebration when he won two championships, running hard to steal every base, trotting around the bases after rare homerun shots. Then she remembers him teaching her about baseball. They would be together whenever he has a day off, either playing catch, learning to hit or fielding the ball. She has lots of fun doing those things. Just before lunch started, he would end it by hugging her and saying "I'm proud of you."

The image of those remembers put a smile on her face, when she is woken up with a tingling feeling on her lips. She slowly opens her eyes and is surprise to see Keitaro. His eyes are close, so his doesn't know that she saw him. 'This can't be happening?!' She thinks. 'I must be dreaming.' She closes her eyes, but still feels his lips pressing against her. She opens her eyes again and the same image appears. 'This is no dream! He's really kissing me! But...why?' She feels him about to pull back, so she quickly closes her eyes again. To make believe she doesn't know anything, she opens eyes a minute later.

They watch the rest of the game, with the Giants winning with the score of 11-0 with a perfect game from the Giants' pitcher, Kirk Rueter. After the game, they exit the stadium and wait for a cab instead of taking muni. It takes twenty-five minute before one picks them up. Once they're back in the hotel, they pack most of their things for tomorrow's flight home. Once they do, Shinobu goes to the balcony, wondering why Keitaro kissed her.

**Note**: All the players and teams (American & Japanese) are real. By the way, Mitsuo Sumi won the Central League Rookie of the Year Award in 1978.

**Warning:** Please don't use this story as a guide to San Francisco. I don't want to be responsible for you getting lost!

**GOOD OR BAD, PLEASE REVIEW =)**


	10. Last Night Together

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Love Hina.

**Pre-Read by**: Zenapax

**I Fell For You In San Francisco**: Last Night Together

Shinobu has been sitting on the shower floor for ten minutes with water droplets falling on her body. She is confused with the events that happened at Pac Bell Park. 'He kissed me.' She thinks, touching her lips with her fingers. She remembers the tingle, the feeling, the moment of her lips pressing against his'. 'He kissed me. But why?' After a few more minutes in the shower, she turns off the water and dries herself. Once dressed in her night shirt, she goes in the bedroom and is surprise to see Keitaro lying on the bed. "Sempai. What are you doing in here?"

"Oh. I'm sorry. I just...never got to try out the bed, so I thought..." Shinobu puts up her hand, letting him know to stop talking.

"It's OK. I don't mind." She goes to the other side of the bed and lies down next to him. She looks at the TV, noticing that it's on. "What are you watching?"

"I'm trying to find the news." He flips the channels until he sees what looks to be a news anchor. 

"Two things happened in the Giants' Dodgers' game. First, Kirk Rueter pitched a perfect game, a first in the Giants' history. The second is that Barry Bonds surpassed his godfather, Willie Mays in the career homerun list with this blast. But as the ball comes down, we spot-shadow this fan..." They circle a guy that looks dress like Keitaro. "...who dives and not only grabs the ball with his bare hand, but also rips this girl's shirt off." As the news anchor continues, both Keitaro and Shinobu notice that they are being featured in the story. He immediately turns off the TV, but not before feeling embarrassed.

"Do you think anybody we know saw that?" Keitaro ask.

"I hope not," Shinobu tells him, sweating profusely. "I just hope not." Keitaro stretches his arms.

"Well, it's getting late. Better get some sleep." He gets partly off the bed while he feel Shinobu holding onto his arm. "Shinobu?! What are you doing?" She pulls him back to the bed.

"I'm sorry Sempai. But I'll sleep on the couch." She gets off the bed. "You can sleep here tonight."

"No. I shouldn't." He grabs Shinobu's wrist. "You sleep here. I'll go back to the living room."

"But you haven't slept in the bedroom before. I want you to use it at least once on this trip." Before getting into an argument, Keitaro lets go of her hand and raises his hand above his head. She immediately remembers the first night in the hotel room and does the same thing. With a smile, they play the game and choose their weapon.

"Whoa," Keitaro says, holding out a rock.

"I...won," Shinobu says, showing paper. He lowers his head, accepting defeat. He looks up at her again, who is still surprised that she won.

"Well, I guess I'll be taking the bed then." He says, getting off of the bed. "I'll fix the couch so you can sleep on it." As he beings to walk away, Shinobu tugs on the back of Keitaro shirt. He stops and turns to her. "What is it Shinobu?" He calmly says, staring at her as if she was going to cry.

"Well I...I...I...was wondering if we...could actually...share the bed together?"

^_^

An hour has passed since Keitaro accepted Shinobu's offer to sleep in bed together. The two of them have done nothing but sleep on the opposite sides of the bed, away from each other. At least, that's what Shinobu thinks, who is too nervous and too anxious to sleep in the same bed as him. 

Having her back towards him, she slightly turns her body, seeing only his back in the dim lit room. "Sempai," she whispers, sighing to herself. "We are...we are...in the same bed together." She has been thinking about this moment each night since the incident in the jacuzzi. She pictures the two of them cuddling together as they embrace in a kiss before doing some naughty things. "I want us to be closer, but..." The image of Naru comes into her mind. She becomes jealous, remembering them going to Kyoto after failing the entrance exams and then Pararakelse Islands when Keitaro thought he failed a fourth time. "...you love Naru." She shreds a tear, knowing that nothing will ever happened between the two, for he only loves her. She turns back around and grabs her pillow, shoving her face so she doesn't wake up Keitaro with her crying. 'At least I can say we slept in the same bed together.' She wipes off the tear to the pillow and tries to sleep.

Unbeknown to her, he is also awake. Like Shinobu, he is too nervous and too anxious to sleep, but becomes tired. "Good! I feel sleepy," he says to himself. "Now, as long as I..." Before he can finish, he turns his body off the edge of the bed. 'No! No! No!' He thinks. 'Damn it! Every night I toss and turn before I fully go to sleep. Please! Don't let me wake up Shinobu.' He continues to move around the bed, hoping it will end soon. Just before he feels that he'll finally sleep, he turns again, but extends his arm and grabs something. He begins to feel the smooth and soft object in his palm. He opens his eyes and is terrify, seeing his arm over Shinobu's back. 'NO WAY! This...isn't...happening! This...can't...be...Shinobu's...'

"Ummm...Sempai?" She franticly says. "Why did you grab...my breast?" With those words, he is unable to move.

'Oh no! My little brother woke up!' He close his eyes, thinking of what to tell her. "I'm sorry Shinobu. I didn't mean it. I always toss and turn in bed just before I sleep. Please forgive me." With no respond, he attempts to move his hand off her breast. Because he can't think straight, he slowly drags it off. With every inches off, he feels more relief, hopefully that she'll forgive him. As he's about to get off of her, he surprisingly feels her warm hand on top of his, pulling it back on her breast.

"It's...OK Sempai. I...don't... mind."

"What?" He says, feeling confused. Usually, Shinobu would run away crying. And with anyone else, he would get a beating. "What are you saying?"

"I don't mind that you grabbed me...as long as it's you." Keitaro likes that she's letting him touch her, but is confused why. He's lost in deep thought when she speaks again, with both her hands on top. "But can you answer me a question?"

"HUH...sure." With the position he's in, he hopes it isn't something sexual. With the way he feels for her, he doesn't want it to be a lusting one night stand or something.

"Why did...you kiss me?"

"Kiss...you?"

"At the baseball game. Why did you kiss me?" He can feel her tightly holding his hand. It takes a moment for him to recollect his thoughts about what he did in Pac Bell Park.

"Well...the team in blue hit one of the Giant batters. The next thing I knew, the batter charges the pitcher and everyone is standing up to see. I was about to stand up himself, but I turned to you and saw you sleeping. I thought that since no one was watching us, it would be the perfect opportunity to...kiss...you."

"But why?" She cries out. He thought that she wouldn't wake up from something like that, but he was wrong. He already know why he did it, but doesn't have the heart to tell her. He opens his eyes and sees her shaking nervously, anticipating his answer. He debates for a few seconds before taking a deep breath to speak.

"Because...Because..."He has lost the courage to tell her, but feels her tight grip on his hand. He can tell she's hurting by not telling her his reason. Not wanting to cause her any more suffering, his closes his eyes and tells her, ready for a bad outcome.

"Because...I love you." Silence arose as she immediately lets go of his hand form the shock. He feels that her love belongs to someone else when she let go. Maybe Tsuyoshi or someone else. He doesn't know. What he does know is that he has finally told her how he feels towards her. Before pulling back his hand and about to go to the living room, he feels her shifting, causing him to feel the other breast. Surprised, he opens his eyes and sees her face under the dim light. Both her hands are held together above his, looking as if she's about to cry. But she looks more happy then her usually sad self when she does this.

"You...love...me?" He nods, making her tear and breath heavy. She moves herself forward, causing his hand to go around her back. Putting her arms around him, she begin to cry into his shirt. He is completely bewildered by what she's doing. He didn't expect her to do this. A moment later, she pulls back and wipes away the tears, looking deep into his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I thought it was one sided." It takes a few seconds for him to fully process what she said.

"One sided? What do you mean?"

"I...love...you...too." The word sends a piercing joy through his heart. Putting his other arm around her, they embrace each other in a hug. They feel very happy in each other's arms, knowing that no one will drop by unexpectedly. But her previous thoughts of who he loves still lingers in the back of her mind, causing her not to truly enjoy this experience. Clouded with this burden, Shinobu pulls back, looking away from him. "I'm sorry for asking, but what about Naru? I thought you loved her."

"I did," he says, reaching back and lifting her chin so her can look at him. "But I've always loved you more." Shinobu is bewilder that he picked her over Naru.

"Really?"

"Yes." He puts his arms back around her. "It didn't matter if everyone was at the Hinata Sou when I came back. I wanted you and only you to come with me on this trip." With tears of joy, she embraces him in another hug. But like her, Keitaro is burden with the thought of who she likes. "Shinobu. What about Tsuyoshi? I thought you two were going out?"

She lets out a tear before pulling back to answer. "No. No were not. He does like me, but I told him that there is someone else that I wanted to be with. I didn't tell him that it was you." She gently pokes his nose, cause him to laugh. Once he stops, they look at each other, knowing what to do next

"Shinobu..." He leans forwards to kiss her.

"Sempai..." She does the same thing.

"Please...call me Keitaro."

"All right...Keitaro." And with that, they embrace each other with a kiss. They both feel this kiss is better then one hours ago. Not only is Shinobu awake, but they both know how the other truly feels. Hearing only their heart beating, they bring to roll around in bed.

Neither of them thought this would ever happen. They thought the worst, only to be proven wrong. They feel truly happy in the situation they are in. As he thinks this couldn't get any better, Keitaro suddenly hears her tear-jerking. He opens one eye and see a river run down hers. He pulls back in concern. "Shinobu! What wrong?"

"I'm sorry Keitaro. I'm not ready. I thought I was...but I'm not. I'm sorry for letting you down. You must be disappoint. I mean, you are so much experienced and all...being in college and everything..." He cuts her off, not knowing what she's talking about.

"What do you mean experienced? What are you talking..." He looks down at himself and realizes what she mean, seeing that he's on top of her and in between her legs. Knowing that he may have scared her, he quickly grabs her and strokes her long hair, trying to calm her down. "Don't apologize. It's my fault. I didn't know where I was. I'm sorry." She starts to cry less.

"You *crying* sure?"

"Positive. And another thing, I'm not experience at all. I never been in a situation like this before." Shinobu seem flabbergasted to hear this. From what Akiko and Sachiko told her, she thought that every college student would be 'making sweet music'. Then again, she realizes that neither Mutsumi, Naru or Motoko are like that. And it doesn't sound like the Keitaro she knows either.

"I'm sorry that I thought you...well...you know."

"Don't mention it." He pulls back, smiling at her. "Tell you what. We don't have to do anything now. I've waited all my life for someone like you. I can wait for however long it takes because you are the only one for me." Shinobu is surprise to hear his offer. She knows that when he makes a promise, he keeps it.

"You mean it?"

"Yeah. I want to make you happy. There isn't anything that I wouldn't do for you. Just make sure that the others aren't around at the time." The two of them laugh before agreeing with a kiss. They roll over, side to side and hold each other, knowing that they'll have a romantic, but secret relationship with each other once they get back home. Without realizing it, they fall a sleep in each other's arms until they're awaken by the San Francisco sun.

**GOOD OR BAD, PLEASE REVIEW =)**


	11. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Love Hina.

**Pre-Read by**: Zenapax

**I Fell For You In San Francisco**: Epilogue

It's been six weeks since Keitaro and Shinobu came back from San Francisco as the residents return from their own trips. Everyone in the apartments is relaxing in there own way: Naru is soaking in the hot springs, Motoko is meditating in her room. Su and Sarah are chasing after Tama, Kitsune is passed out on the couch, Shinobu is trying out clothes and Keitaro is trying to finish his album of the pictures he took in San Francisco, which Mutsumi is looking at.

"WOW! You and Shinobu must have went around the whole city."

"Not really. Just the downtown area."

"But still, you took a lot of pictures. How many rolls of film did you go through?"

"Ten rolls. All of which are 36 exposures."

"That's a lot."

"Not compared to Shinobu. She went through 25 rolls! Same number of exposures too." Mutsumi eyes become big hearing this.

"But she told me she was finished her album."

"Yeah! With the help of her friends. They came over before any of you guys came back and complete it."

"Well, did you two do anything fun?" Keitaro drops some pictures he was holding onto the ground.

"What...What do you mean fun?"

"You know." Keitaro begins to sweat. "Like go to a movies, swim at the beach, play in the park. That stuff." He's relieved that's all she was talking about.

"Oh. Yes. Yes." Mutsumi continue to look through his pictures. All of them are exciting to her, but one of them bothers her. She put the pile on the table and show it to Keitaro.

"Where did Shinobu get this?" He takes the picture from her hand, seeing that it's the one at the baseball game.

"Get what?"

"The baseball jersey. I mean, I know she plays softball in school, but did she really buy a baseball jersey?"

"Are you talking about this jersey?" The two of the them see Shinobu in the doorway, wearing the jersey.

"Yeah. That one." Mutsumi says. "I didn't know you were really into baseball."

"Well...I am." She let's out a giggle.

"So, what brings you by?" Keitaro ask.

"I need to talk to you." She looks at Mutsumi seriously. "Alone." She takes the hint and stands up.

"If you still want to finish your photo album, I'll be reading in my room."

"Sure thing." Keitaro says, watching her leave the room. "So, what do you want to talk about?" Shinobu peaks out into hallway before quietly closing the door. She takes a deep breath before speaking.

"Remember the promise you made me our last night in San Francisco?" Keitaro looks at her funny.

"Yeah."

"Remember what we did...the next day?" Keitaro couldn't help but smile.

"Now are you talking about that morning when we woke up or inside the airplane bathroom flying somewhere over Hawaii?" Shinobu starts to blush like a tomato.

"Hmmm...Uhhh...Both actually!" She makes a funny and embarrassing face. Keitaro giggles a little, then realizes the promise he made her.

"Wait. Shinobu. You can't be serious this time. I mean...everyone is here now. If we were caught..." She looks at him, wanting to laugh.

"Oh no. Not that. It's not that at all."

"Then what is it?" Shinobu slowly walks towards him. She stops a few feet away from him, sticking out her hand.

"Here." Keitaro takes the item from her hand and examines it.

"What's this? I don't..." He suddenly realizes what he is holding. "Shinobu! This wouldn't be a..."

"It is Keitaro." He looks at her, who is avoiding eye contact, then back at the object again.

"Then...what...does...this...mean?" Shinobu knows she's in too deep to back out from telling him. With so much emotion build inside of her, she jumps into his arms and cries. He feels surprise with all that has happen in the past minute, all he can do is hold her tightly. After a few minutes of crying, she stops and looks at him, saying the three words that will change their lives forever.

"Keitaro...I'm pregnant."

**The End**

**GOOD OR BAD, PLEASE REVIEW =)**


End file.
